


Fluent

by WildBurr



Series: Fluent AU [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, Feels, Interspecies, Interspecies family, Language, Multi, Songfic chapter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chapter 6 smut warning!, random moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone speaks the Common language.<br/>But every race and genus have their own, for talking among themselves.</p><p>Teaching another your specie's language is a pretty big taboo... But its not like they haven't broken bigger ones.</p><p>1. Lapine.<br/>2. Vulpine<br/>3. Fluency<br/>4-5. Busted<br/>6. You, Me & He (AU)<br/>7. Busted (part 3)<br/>8. Firekeepers<br/>9. Could've Been<br/>10. Melody<br/>12. Once you go Fox - short bonus chapter<br/>13. World Building - Foxes<br/>14. Bridges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lapine

The small, family run grocers wasn't exactly Nick's first choice for shopping. The near exclusive Prey clientele defended their little safe haven fiercely against any strangers who came calling, even from omnivores that were only a bug or two away from full blown herbivorous status. And with how expensive protein could be, it was a safe bet that many stuck to a leafy, green diet for the sake of their wallets than palates.

But times change, and only an idiot would refuse to change with them. In two years he had gone from tricking people out of their cash (even if he provided a fair and unexploited niche in the market), to one of the most respected cops in the city. From bitter loner to being surrounded with folk who, yes, took time to warm up to him, he would be confident calling friends.

The biggest change however, was thanks to a Christmas office party six months ago, cheap booze and hormones netting him a rather flustered, but equally determined bunny girlfriend. Said girlfriend now stuck teaching a bunch of green recruits how to disarm and secure targets several times their size.

She would trudge back to their "shared" apartment, muscles aching and hungry, because who has time to eat or rest when theirs police work to do? And much like the charming fox he presented himself as to the world, he would have a hot, herbal bath and fresh salad ready for her on her return.

His paws found themselves on his hips as he looked over the faded green paint of the door, wondering how that bunny, after many had tried, succeeded in wrapping him around her finger in domestic bliss. With a wry smile, he carefully bowed his head to avoid the door frame, stepping inside.

Immediately any chatter within dried up as he straightened, slipping his casual "I dont care" poker face on as he grabbed one of the baskets, attempting to distract his attention by going over the list he had memorized earlier, his body hunched down instinctively in an attempt to look smaller, as less of a threat.

Dozens of eyes bored into him as he lifted and checked the produce on display, focusing his thoughts onto memories of Judy talking hin through how to pick the ripe, fresh items, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. The ash furred rabbit was just as skilled as sweet talking a deal as he was, and before long he had taken her lessons to heart. He knocked and shook and bounced in his palm, occasionally side stepping staring customer with a quietly muttered "excuse me".

Slowly, the conversation started back up again, but not in the smooth, easily translated common tongue, but something soft, smooth and, as to his surprise, raunchy as hell when spoken as a native. Bunnies, multiplying, it was bound to come into play sooner or later. Judy's howling laughter still caused him a brief flush of embarrassment and pride when thinking back.

_"Thinks he owns the place..."_

_"He'll sell them on, you know what they're like. Oh, I hope the poor dear makes sure to charge him appropriately..."_

_"I hear they like to drug fruit and give them to the children, oh you better watch carefully dear, never trust a predator giving you food, okay?"_

He had heard similar comments in the past, most of them not even having the courtesy to mask it with their own language, but it was always more socially acceptable phrases used, like "shifty" or "sly". The words pouring out of the mouth of a sweet, little old grandma would almost be enough to shatter the carefully bored facade he had cemented in place. The cashier, a daughter of the owner standing not too far away with a crate in his arms, watched as he laid his haul in front of her, topped with a tub of blueberries for the trip home.

With a sniff, she called out, even as she began running up his purchases, weighing each carefully.

_"Do you think he lost a dare?"_

_"Who cares? Damn Foxes do what they like these days. I remember , years ago, you used to be able to show them whose boss. Bah, bloody political correctness gone mad I say..."_

His tail twitched involuntarily, remembering the "good old days" which claimed his father, and carefully took a deep breath. The hare, almost so much like Judy it hurt, snapped a hand below the counter, and Nick would be willing to bet a fortune it was some kind of spray or taser that fit so easily into his palm. Lowering his gaze once more, he waited for her to pull her hand back and continue packing.

_"My Grandpa, rest his soul, had a fox tail above the fireplace... Used to tell all these stories about the damn tricksters... Now its supposedly murder to deal with vermin?"_

It used to be easy to let the words wash over him, like oil to water, until Judy had to go and remind his heart to beat again, to feel instead of remaining comfortably numb. Now he could feel the sharp bite of every exchanged sentence, trying not to think of the poor bastard who ended up a trophy on some sicko's wall, could feel their judgement weighing down on him until it was a relief to grab the packaged veg, handing over double what any of the regulars would have paid. The check out girl's sickenly sweet "thank you" and "come again soon" made him gag slightly as he pulled his change towards him, a little of old Slick Nick rising up, nudging at the back of his mind with an idea.

And why not? Its not as if he'd ever come back here, and he knew Judy would avoid the place like the plague once she coaxed out the reason from him.

With a more natural smirk on his face, he adjusted his sunglasses and nodded his thanks, glancing between father and daughter.

_"Can I just say how thrilled I am at how welcoming you've been? Really, warms my heart to know that so called "good" folks are still the same cesspool of hate and fear as always..."_

He lowered his glasses to wink at the cashier's slack jawed, blank eyed stare before adjusting the package in his arm, continuing.

_"And please, dont think my polite tone means anything, if there weren't kits around I would tell you exactly where you can stuff your butchered fox tail. Once again, Thank You, and go choke on a carrot."_

The russet fox grinned as he dropped an imaginary microphone, striding back to the doorway with a bounce in his step.

A Herbal soak, Fresh Salad and time spent with his Bunny beckoned, already putting the family grocers out of mind.


	2. Vulpine

Judy Hopps, surprise star cop of the ZPD, knew ten ways to take down an armed assailant ten times her height and twenty times her weight. Fifteen ways if they were unarmed. Her aim with a tranq. Pistol was near legendry, and she was gunning for the record at the range (she also totally blamed Nick for that pun that stunk in her head). She also knew a combination of grips and twists to escape pretty much any grip.

These, admittedly impressive feats, were useless however, as she grabbed and tugged at the meaty fingers thicker than her arm wrapped snuggly around her throat, kicking out in the vain hope of colliding with something sensitive.

There was another trait Judy was well known for, and that was being perhaps the most rash officer on the payroll.

The brawny bull sniggered as he carried the disarmed bunny down into the basement of the warehouse, grabbing an apron stained with what she could only hope was beetroot juice with his free hand. The cop was sniffing too close to his little entrepreneurial enterprise, his "wares" were getting on a bit, and he needed a good laugh. Three birds with one impressively thrown stone.

An old waste pipe, once connected to the vast Zootopian sewer system, had been the perfect holding cell for his stock, and without pausing to gloat, or laugh, or go into extreme detail about his plans (breaking every hero/villain rule in the book), he hauled the lid open and unceremoniously tossed the bunny down the chute.

Several seconds later, she landed in a heap, panting softly as she briefly took stock. A bunch of bruises, thankfully no broken bones, but that short gash on her arm might lead to an injection in the near future.

Picking herself up, she swivelled an ear, eyes useless in the absolute darkness, picking up three steady heartbeats, paws curling into fists as she resisted the urge to thump the earth. She had been looking for five when she left on her latest lead...

The heartbeat closest to her started to spike as her bloody scent wafted through the sealed tunnel, swallowing softly as it was followed by the second and third. Gravel clicked along the metal tomb as they shifted, a low, primal growl echoing, disorientating her hearing.

"Well... Lookie here..."

Claws clacked on the pipe's interior as someone approached, Judy forcing herself to remain still, unflinching. She had no reason to be afraid as the hint of fur loomed in against the angled pipe opening, yelling up.

"What's this you mothercusser? A last meal for the condemned?"

Maybe a little bit of fear.

An older voice, low and weary, droned through the blackness, almost sounding like a permanent sigh, the sound of gravel against the pipe wall indicating where he had laid down to rest.

"Oh leave her alone lad... We're all brothers and sisters of the chopping block now..."

"Oh cuss off, I've been stuck down here a week and I'm cussing hungry!"

The rabbit closed her useless eyes in the dim hope it would focus her hearing, shifting her weight as she began to side step, freezing as the younger, brash voice slipped into a lower tone, rumbling through the pipe.

**"Tell me that blood ain't doing nothing for you... Cuss it, we're dead anyway... I've always been curious 'bout real meat..."**

She forced her breathing to remain steady, cursing at herself as her heart thumped faster in her chest as she heard a tongue sliding over chops, the older voice falling silent. The until now silent voice perked up, barely into his teens as he squirmed, his body having less to loose, the hunger biting into his gut with sharper teeth.

**"We... We could make it quick? He... Last time, he made him scream for hours... Its... Mercy, right?"**

Three sets of stomachs chose that moment to gurgle and groan, combining and rebounding within the iron walls into a slavering beast, and despite herself Judy shuddered.

Claws tapped on the pipe to her left, gravel skittering on her right, and before her shuffling, hesitant steps, not wanting it, but wanting it far too much at the same time.

**"Sure kid, whatever, real cussing quick... Just gotta grab her pretty little neck and pull..."**

She was panting, near hyperventilating as she practically heard the paw approaching, fingers outstretched, pressed flat against the tunnel as she thought back to this morning, trying to find a sweet memory to burn into the front of her mind... Nick, coiled around her as usual, tail twitching as he dreamt and-

Her eyes slammed open, inhaling deeply as synapses fired, pulling a memory she had almost all but forgot, instincts screaming at her, wheezing out the first word.

**"Puh-Peace!"**

Fingers recoiled from her throat as if burned, and, after sucking in a lungful of air, she almost yelled out the full phrase Nick had patiently, yet urgently, taught her years ago.

**"Peace in the name of St. Marian!"**

Later, she would pat herself on the back for keeping her voice steady, despite her entire body trembling, hearing the three trapped foxes pull back, staring, judging at her, until the weary voice spoke up again.

**"And what does a rabbit know of St. Marian?"**

Her knees nearly gave way as her back slid down the curved wall, wrapping arms around her knees.

**"Enough... Saint of Compassion... One of the last fox nobles, back when your kind were treated with respect... With adoration. Even now you worship her. And I know that a fox can claim protection with her name."**

The angry voice yelled out, pacing back and forth, and Judy could easily imagine him waving his arms in the air as he called out.

**"But you ain't no fox! Just a cussing rabbit!"**

Hanging her head, Judy had to admit that he was right. Another brain cell lit up, twice in as many minutes (possibly to make up for getting her into the mess in the first place), and she quickly reached for the collar of her uniform, unbuttoning it and tugging a flap of blue material aside, exposing her throat.

**"Place your snout here. Then tell me if I'm eligible for protection or not."**

Seconds dragged past like they were stuck in tar, before the older voice grumbled, approaching. She just managed to supress a shiver as an unfamiliar snout pressed against her fur and inhaled, marking the third time today someone had access to her throat. When she got out of here, she resolved, she was going to buy the first spiked collar in her size that she could find. Hell, Nick would probably consider it a turn on.

The older fox paused after the first sniff, then pressed in more firmly, filling his lungs before puffing out, stepping away from her and grumbling as the younger pair.

**"She's protected. Now sit down and shut up..."**

The rabbit bowed her head against her knees as the tension drained out of her, even as a load of cusses filled the air, resolving to treat Nick to a laundry basket full of blueberries when she got out of here. The surprisingly romantic fox always made sure to give her a brief scented mark before they left their apartment each morning...

Several hours later, she was wrapped in a blanket as a first responder saw to her arm, confirming that, while she could get away without stitches, she needed a shot or two to be on the safe side. Peering over the antelope's shoulder as her forearm was being wrapped, she saw the three foxes guided out, squinting at the painfully bright ZPD cruiser lights, followed by a trussed up bull, a tiger disdainfully holding an evidence bag filled with his apron between thumb and forefinger.

She felt familiar paws stroke over her shoulders, leaning back with a small sigh, reaching up to pluck the microphone from her ear.

"What did you say they said?"

He remained silent for a moment before leaning down to kiss her between the ears, squeezing her good shoulder faintly.

"The truth, more or less. Timeframe, how hungry they were, that you said help would be arriving..."

Judy gave a small smile, almost a grimace as she tilted her head back to look up into his eyes.

"And when I spoke Vulpine?"

He shrugged, helping her onto her feet, gently pulling her against his hip as they walked. Normally she would push away, more than capable of walking herself. But right now, she felt she deserved a little comforting.

"Bogo was more concerned about finding you Carrots. We'll see when he gets the report on his desk."

She suppressed a snort, but smiled up at her partner, tilting her head to lean against him.

"Lets just get home Nick... And tell me when St. Marian's day is... I owe her big time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer, ~Wolfbandit, suggested that I expand on this, and I probably could?
> 
> But the thing is, I haven't actually seen the movie yet, so I'd probably get a lot of details wrong. 
> 
> That's why I'm putting it to the vote, if you'd all like to see more than the 3-parter I had planned, just leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Fluency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning, this will have mature themes to it. Like foxes and bunnies sharing bed related activities.
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable with it, please dont read it.
> 
> Bold - Vulpine  
> Italics - Lapine

Nick softly crept up the stairs to their apartment, carefully ignoring his passenger's complaints about how she was still fit to walk while he cautiously supported her with one arm and fumbled in his pocket with the other.

Judy, unable to squirm free of the delicate grip he had on her, folded her arms while glaring, internally wincing as she stretched the freshly wrapped wound on her arm.

"It was my arm. Not my leg Nick. Drop me."

The crimson fox tapped his key filled fist against his thigh before sighing, slowly glancing over at her.

"Carrots...".

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he began again, avoiding her gaze.

_"Judy... I almost lost you tonight. Please... Let me have this."_

Her fingers ghosted over the mass of cotton and gauze, biting her lip slightly. She could have taken out three foxes, even injured if she had to. But if their roles were reversed?

She shivered slightly, wondering what Nick had gone through when he heard his fellows closing in on her, near mad with hunger. She could easily see him gripping the receiver tight enough to crack his knuckles, yelling uselessly into the one way system, begging her to remember something, anything that would keep her safe...

She reeled as the implications sunk in, just how much Nick was controlling himself even this far. If it had been her dumb fox in danger like that, she wouldn't let him go for a second. That he waited until the EMTs were finished, that he reported to Bogo, drove her home...

Wordlessly she leaned into his embrace, the grip on her lower calf giving a mild squeeze as the corner of his muzzle tugged up slightly.

**"I'm sorry. I didn't think..."**

_"Its fine. Honest. Just please, dont... Scare me like that again."_

They both knew she was unable to make that promise. Their duty, their calling, put them in the line of fire on behalf of all decent citizens in Zootopia. Safety wasn't something they could guarantee.

For tonight though, they could pretend.

She heard the dull click of the door behind her, followed by the rattling of keys and latches, turning the door into a veritable barricade to all but the most determined of mega fauna. Nick's insistence, naturally. Keys clattered in the small wooden bowl set up for that purpose, and shoes were kicked off carelessly. Usually she's at least ask him to pair them together, but the poor fox had been through enough tonight.

_"I made you some lunch earlier, but... I doubt you're feeling hungry."_

The thought of any food in general was enough to make her stomach clench, nodding against his chest. With a soft, meaningless murmur, he carried her to the main room, carefully setting her down on the sofa, treating her like the most delicate of crystal.

She found she wasnt entirely opposed to the idea as she thought.

Nimble fingers worked at her shoes, her jacket, belt, fingers barely brushing against her wound, and she felt his breath hitch. Even now, he could smell her lifeblood, held in check, but so exposed. Carefully, he ran a pair of fingertips down the length of the bandage, tail bristling.

**"I should have been more careful."**

He shook his head quickly and hushed her, giving one of his patented smirks, raising to his feet.

"Not gonna argue with you cottentail. Now, you sit here, I'll get some waters for those painkillers."

He was hiding behind the Common tongue again, like always when he felt the need to hide his emotions from her, or the world in general, her lips tightening into a fine line as she watched him saunter into the kitchen. His body spoke volumes however, his near constantly swaying tail bristled and stiff.

Sliding off the cushions, Judy followed, chewing over the question in her mind. Leaning against the door frame, she spun questions and queries, statements and facts, before looking up.

**"Why did they stop."**

Nick visibly flinched, almost dropping the glass in the sink before clutching with both paws, exhaling quickly. His face was twisted into a guilty look for milliseconds before an easy going grin swallowed it whole, walking over with water in hand.

"Pretty sure appealing to their better nature worked sweetheart. Now, take your painkillers an-"

"Nick. **Please.** "

Low grumbling filled the air as the fox rubbed at his face in mild exasperation before gesturing to the sitting room. Taking the hint, Judy climbed back onto the sofa, facing her boyfriend as he knelt in front of her.

_"Marian... Only works for foxes Judy."_

She nodded slowly, suspecting as much. The tone of the old victim's voice gave her a clear understanding at just how little he respected the words coming from her mouth, merely delaying the inevitable.

It was a desperate move anyway, but it was all she could think of. Nick's scent, hidden away beneath her clothes, a secret only shared between the pair of them.

"I could have picked up that scent anywhere. Your towel, your tie..."

A pair of dark paws closed over her own, Nick shaking his head as his tail curled and ears folded, staring at her feet.

_"Not... That scent. Foxes are... Ngh, there's no word in Lapine for it, and common just doesn't cut it. Foxes are literally a 'One and Done' people Judy."_

His hand found its way to her throat, kneading into where he had rubbed his cheek against her that very morning.

_"We may love many people, but we're only 'in love'... 'in Love'? Really Judy, Lapine is awfully lacking..."_

She snorted and shook her head while giving him a gentle kick to the arm, making him grin widely.

_"What I mean is... We only Love one person. For our whole lives. Foxes dont divorce. Dont remarry. When they find their... Damnit,_ **soulmate** _, that's it."_

She mouthed the unfamiliar syllables under her breath, looking up questioningly. Shaking, Nick continued, reaching up to stroke Judy's cheeks with both paws.

_"There's no translation. Never needed to be. The closest would be... 'The other half of my Soul'. When I scent you, I'm screaming at the world, saying you're my One... No fox would mistake it."_

He chuckled, leaning in close, noses almost touching as he lapsed back into Common.

"Which, in the eyes of foxes everywhere, makes you unofficially, officially a fox."

The rabbit rose an eyebrow, blinking slowly.

"Come again."

He laughed as he lifted the glass of water up, slipping it into her palm.

"Better than marriage to a fox. More binding too. Marriage just keeps it official and gives us an excuse to hoard ten toasters."

Despite his joking tone, his ears flattened, tail bristled. What if she didn't want this? What if they were just a bit of fun, what if-

A familiar jerk at his tie banished such thoughts as small soft lips pressed against his own, sighing into her with relief, paws slipping down to her hips as his eyes closed.

Judy pulled away, puffing quickly as she squirming, pulling Nicks head down lower to whisper, eyes glinting with mischief.

**"Then I guess you better get started scenting me EVERYWHERE..."**

The sly bunny knew how to get to him, messages surging through his body without taking the time to inform the brain; his tail beat heavily against the floor, arms scooped up his girlfriend much to her laughter, and legs carried them both to the bedroom, his more rational mind struggling to put on the breaks as he looked down at her.

"Will your arm be alright if we-"

"Nicholas Wilde, if you dont get us to that bed in five minutes, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight. And for the record, you are totally making me an honest woman this year."

He sighed dramatically as he pushed the door open with his foot, his sweeping tail betraying his aloof act.

"If I must... Hopefully the ring will dissuade the horde of fangirls I've collected..."

 

\-----Line Break!-------

Judy squirmed comfortably amid the rumpled sheets, stretching out luxuriously as she focused on the dull, welcoming ache between her thighs. Post danger sex always did make for best sex.

Nick rumbled softly next to her, trailing fingers down her soft, downy belly fur, grinning lazily as his tail flicked, basking in satisfaction. He had his own share of welcome aches, simply content to look over his better half, drinking in every delicious detail about her, burning them into his mind.

Eventually, Judy turned to her side, mimicking Nick's pose; head propped up by one hand, the other draped over her hip, grinning in that way he knew would cause trouble down the line.

"You do know... If I'm officially a fox, that makes YOU an official bunny?"

She could almost see the gears in his head shudder and grind to a halt. Thoughts burst into bring and disappeared just as rapidly, his eyes focusing somewhere beyond the horizon. Eventually, he picked his jaw back up and rolled onto his back, arms folded behind his head.

"Don't think I have the hips for it sweetheart. I suppose I could give the whole cute thing a try, but I take no blame for any accidents as a result of my stunning looks."

Snorting, she climbed onto of his chest, looking down at him, smiling in the pale light glowing from the window.

**"Dumb Bunny..."**

His grin met her own easily, winking.

_"Sly Fox..."_

Grabbing his face, she greedily pulled him in close, grinding his cheeks against her, the purring fox happily adding to his mark on her, already making plans and remembering favors.

If Judy wanted him to make her an honest women, then he was going to make her an honest woman.

 

 

(Okay, yes... I chickened out on the smut scene... Maybe I'll add one some day...)


	4. Busted - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit too big for one chapter, so I've split it up. Enjoy!

Judy was having a Not-Very-Good-Day (tm), tossing her gear over the back of the sofa as she slammed the door behind her. Pacing, she grabbed her ears and tugged, coveting her mouth as she gave a muffled yell of frustration, short fingernails biting crescent moons beneath her fur.

It was... Petty stuff really. Just small, easily dismissed things that just piled up, one after the other, and finally, _finally_ the dam broke, causing her to curse in whatever language came to mind; common, lapine, vulpine, which was oddly sparse. She'd have to ask Nick about it later.

Flopping back bonelessly onto the slightly too big sofa, she reviewed the whole horrible day in detail, slowly extending a finger from clenched fists for ever little annoyance, attempting to compartmentalize them.

First of all, Nick picked up her wrong feminine products last night, but if she was fair, she was experimenting with different brands lately. He was only trying to help, the often clueless fox that he was.

Unfortunately, the rest of todays hassles were far less innocent.

Bogo had dumped them with not just their own paperwork, but Fangmeyer's too, all because the idiot dropped evidence on his foot, requiring a trip to A&E. The man was hopeless when it came to paperwork, leading them to hunt through reams of reports to find several important details, as well as such tantalizing details such as where the best key lime pie in the city was, or how many camels passed by the Sahara Square gate in an hour. Honestly, if the wolf didn't have the uncanny talent of making EVERYONE like him...

The day, already to a dismal start, only got worse, as, during lunch, she barely avoided a decending rhino paw, dropping her salad and not even receiving an apology before she charged out the door.

A bunch of goat kids soaked her with an errant water balloon, her cruiser's tyre found a two inch nail near a construction site, she lost a bag thief to Francine, who just happened to turn the corner at the time, and to round off the work day Bogo dropped another couple of files on her desk that Fangmeyer lost... In the staff break room fridge.

it was fine. Honestly. It was just a bad day at the office, it happens. She could have handled it.

But then her parents called, asking her to help out a rabbit from Bunnyburrow in town on business and, well, it was a simple request, just guide him round town...

And then suddenly she was in a restaurant, the smarmy, self absorbed hare grabbing at her paw, the realisation that she was on a _date_ , and he would. Not. Take. The. Hint.

When he refused to take "No" as an answer for a kiss, she had to threaten to bring out the Taser, and hopefully he was now halfway back to Bunnyburrow with a singed tail.

Her ears twitched as her phone started up a familiar ringtone, and angrily accepted, interrupting her parents before they could get a word in.

"How _dare_ you? You said he was here on business, not to... To... To burrow his way into my pants!"

To give them credit, they at least had the decency to look ashamed, before her mother perked up.

"Well, not to be blunt dear but... Well, you've achieved your dream... Isn't it about time you thought about... Settling down?"

Judy gripped the phone tightly in both paws, almost fearing she would crack the screen, grinding her teeth in its stead.

"I don't need you to set me up on dates! And then worst of all, _Lie_ to me about it!"

The lapine word slid in like a hypodermic needle, the frenzied rabbit taking a small pleasure as her parents flinched back, Stu wringing his paws.

"Jude... We're just worried... All alone among those larger folks... Dont you want someone more... Familiar to come home to? A nice boyfriend to-"

Slamming the phone onto the table, Judy yelled out, grabbing her ears tightly.

"I dont need you setting me up! I already have a boyfr-

Immediately er eyes slammed open wide, hands and ear tips covering her face as she shook her head, scrabbling to lift the phone up.

"Wh- what I mean is... No! No, stop smil- I said stop smiling! Mom! No!"

The pair of country rabbits exchanged a knowing smile and leaned in together, peering into the shared screen.

"Well! Jude the Dude! Why didn't you say anything?"

The dejected bunny leaned back against the sofa cushions, out of sight of her phones camera, mouthing to the sky 'Why me?', rubbing at her face as she tried to salvage the situation.

"I... Just wanted him to myself for a while? Look, its not a big deal..."

Bonnie scooped up the phone on her end to fill the screen with her face, staring deeply into her daughter's face.

"Well, you'll have to bring him up sometime! We'd love to see the bunny who managed to snare you!"

Feet squirmed over each other as she struggled to keep her face neutral, opening her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted again.

"Ohh, you'll have to tell us his name! I'll have to get out the old cookbooks, I assume he likes carrots? Oh what am I saying, of course he will, oooh, we'll clear out your older brother's room and push the beds together..."

The stunned rabbit tried to get a word in edgewise, babbling slightly as her mother steamrolled over her.

"He's Nick but- No he prefers blueberries, mom- what? No, we don't need a- Mom, we're not going to -"

The suddenly ice cold stare from the matriarchal bunny caused Judy's jaw to snap shut,ears falling back behind her head.

_"Judith Laverne Hopps, you and your boyfriend are going to come visit your family next week. Am I making myself clear?"_

Swallowing, she nodded briskly, feeling like a kit again as her mother pressed down on her. Upon her unspoken agreement, Bonnie's face brightened up again, pulling her desk calendar over, flipping the pages briskly.

"I'll just pencil you in two weeks... You say Hi to your young Nick for me! Bye Judy!"

The screen darkened as the Muzzletime app closed, the stunned rabbit staring at her own reflected image on the screen, blinking slowly as she processed what just happened. Slowly, but picking up speed, she banged the back of her head against the back of the sofa, eyes closed.

_"Damn. Damn damn damn damn DAMN. Bloody stupid, interfering, busy body know it all..."_

She barely heard the door click, Faint footpads coming up behind her as a soft whine reached her ears. Twisting round, she saw her sly fox hanging his head, holding a plastic bag in paw, holding it out like an offering, his eyes looking down at his feet, practically radiating an apologetic aura that cut through her tirade.

"I'm sorry Carrots... I picked up that ice cream you like..."

Biting her lip, she glanced at her phone, then back to her decidedly non-rabbit boyfriend...

"Erm... Nick? How do you feel like taking a trip...?"


	5. Busted - 2

It was probably the only time since she started working at the ZPD that she regretted never taking days off unless enforced, the bunny with everything to prove having built up an impressive stockpile of annual leave, sick days, bereavement leave and more. Nick had joked that he could sell them off to their less enthused co-workers at a tidy profit, yet he had, perhaps out of sheer stubbornness, followed suit, several weeks of paid days of hoarded away in their files.

So, that was excuse one scrapped.

She then gambled on the fact that Bogo  _never_ allocated holidays without grumbling up a storm, and, for once, counted upon her Fox to antagonize their boss into setting them to parking and traffic duty for the next year.

But of course, Nick had been on his best behaviour; respectful, unamusing, stoic even. Taking it as a sin, Bogo had approved their dual holiday requests immediately. The faint snark about how the city would finally calm down a bit while they weren't around to dig up conspiracies, or butcher bulls, or sloth street racers.

She had almost,  _almost_ started yelling until he saw his face, read the subtle clues of posture and restlessness that he was starting to teach her, and she faltered. He was  _excited_ , even eager to go visit his girlfriend's family, to take that all important bunny tradition and apply it to themselves. He had no shame for what they were. Heck, when she thought about it, no Fox had. They caught the scent, knew what it meant, and treated her as they would any vixen.

Oh sure, there were jokes... but if there was any bite to them, she couldn't see it. Which always worked up a faint sense of shame if she was totally honest with herself.

She couldn't work up the courage to pop that idealistic vision he had, as much as it kept her up at night fretting, stomach clenching up when she thought about the rapidly approaching date. 

_Cowardly Bunny..._

She was even tempted to go to Mr. Big and beg him to pull off some high profile stunt that would require her presence, but balked at the last moment. The Bigs were, not entirely clean, but they were still better than the usual scrum they kept tabs on and relayed information about. Catching a serial killer was infinitely better than pulling in a man on a smuggling charge when he could make bail with metaphorical pocket change.

That, and she knew Fru Fru would deny all Little Judy visits indefinitely.

Ultimately, she found herself waking up at the unusually late time of seven, the other side of the bed empty and lukewarm, on the dreaded date itself. Soft clattering came from the kitchen, along with an ungodly cheery pop song, the scowling rabbit peering around the door frame, only to sigh softly, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Nick, the goofy, sarcastic, emotional Fox that he was, shuffled around the open kitchen, mouthing along to whatever mass produced tween hit currently topping the charts. Barefoot and only clad in boxers, he swayed and grooved to the beat, tail wagging in time like a metronome, eyes closed as he tilted his head back, mouthing the chorus. Snatching up a spatula as a makeshift microphone, he bounced and grooved, only stopping when Judy was unable to hold anything back, barely holding in a laughing snort.

Straightening up, he tapped the utensil in his other paw, awkwardly pointing at the stove and mumbling. Folding her arms and leaning against the door frame, she made an impatient gesture with her fingers, smirking.

"Well? Show me what you've got Fox."

Their gazes met, and suddenly Nick Classic was back, grinning self confidently, shifting his dance to something far more risque. Arm behind his head as he crooned, hip swaying, tail flicking, the whole act so over the top and cliche, yet she'd be lying if she said it wasn't doing anything for her.

Pressing his back against the wall, he slid halfway down, shaking head dramatically, sliding back up, channelling a whole decade of cheesy love power ballads, reaching out for the slowly approaching Judy, dropping to his knees and crawling.

This... This is why she loved that Fox. He always knew how to make her laugh, made her feel wanted...

Carefully, she buried the thoughts about later today and stuck out a foot, pressing against her Buck's shoulder, playing up her part. Pushing him back, walking past with paws on hips, adding a little bit of sway before looking over her shoulder, teasingly twitching her tail, heart pounding as he stared with those hungry eyes...

Breakfast was a burnt cinder soaking in the sink an hour later, but she found she could not give a single damn.

\----------Line Break!--------

Unfortunately, Nick was rather on the ball with their time, and before she knew it, they had ridden the train to Bunnyburrow station. Nick, acting like a giant cub, was thankfully far more interested in the view than Judy's odd silence.

Rolling green miles swept beneath them, drawing ever closer to Judy's hometown, every familiar landmark causing her to hunch into her own chest, gripping the seat tighter and tighter, as though she could simply hold on once they reached their destination and just carry on with it.

Soon, far too soon, they pulled up at Bunnyburow, Nick leading the way with most of their luggage, inhaling deeply.

"Alright Carrots... I guess I can see the appeal of this whole 'fresh air' thing."

He looked down with a grin, falterig slightly at her own wan attempt to return the gesture, setting the suitcases down.

"Alright fluff, what's going on h-"

"Ah, a taxi! C'mon Nick!"

_Dumb, dumb, cowardly bunny..._

The taxi driver gave the pair an odd look, muttering quietly in Lapine, too softly for Nick to overhear. He helped as the already high strung Judy yelled at him to drive and not ask questions, folding her arms in the back as she pouted. Giving the hare an apologetic smile, Nick crawled into the slightly cramped back, arms wrapped around knees.

A heavy silence fell within the car, Judy staring out the window, chin in hand, barely registering the signs announcing how close they were getting. Nick, in turn, was carefully watching her, rubbing at his neck, turning to look out his own wibdow, eventually breaking the silence with a deep sigh.

**"They don't know anything about me. Do they."**

It was less question than statement, his tone firm, but she could hear the faint tremble, only due to how much time they had spent together. For all his skills at fooling the General public, he was an open book once you were able to peek below the surface. He watched her out the corner of his eyes, and she could see the glint in his eye, hoping, begging that he was wrong.

Her lips tightened and head bowed, the silence all the answer he needs. Claws drum lightly against the arm rest, shaking his head slowly.

**"What am I walking into here?"**

She softly cleared her throat, reaching over to take his paw, flinching at the sudden stab to her breast as he pulled away, rubbing at his forearms. She could see his walls, torn down brick by brick over hours and days and weeks, surge back up, his face a carefully blank mask.

"Nick... please, I..."

**"I am going to meet my girlfriend's family. I am going to spend three, pleasant days learning their foibles and quirks. I will be leaving with amusing stories, happy anecdotes and a generous care package courtesy of your mother. I am not completely cussing freaking out about meeting the people who gave you _Fox spray_ , who live in a town with, at most, five predators outside of town proper and I was most certainly not looking to my girlfriend to reassure me for being a Fox in a town of bloody bunnies."**

He huffed out softly and unfolded, grabbing the door latch, climbing out after the car had came to a stop outside the large, rounded entrance to the mostly underground burrow.

He popped the boot to retrieve their cases with the help of the driver and glanced over at Judy, inhaling deeply.

**"And... and I think, we'll be talking about this later."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I write ANY story without some angst?
> 
> Anyway, part 2 of 3!


	6. You, Me & He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small AU in which Nick and Judy share an apartment with a certain someone..
> 
> (Title is based on a song, YouTube it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS going to be Busted part three, but my tablet screen cleared... it's next to impossible to transfer text from Word to a website, but that's no excuse for not backing up, so sorry about that.
> 
> WARNING!!!!
> 
> I'm really gonna do it this time. Smut. If you'd rather not see... foxes and a bunny get it on, please skip. I'm not going to rant about my views on monogamy here, but if you have questions,comments, Tec, leave me a note!
> 
> Also, not my art! Please see the link to the original artist, Geraldson, below!
> 
> http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20084746/

When Nick arrived home, paws aching from an all day patrol, his favourite sunglasses wrecked by a careless bison, tail stamped on by a vindictive purse snatcher and his lunch ruined thanks to an illegal timed cockroach joke from the guys sitting behind him at bugga burger, all he wanted was to strip down to his underwear, grab some blueberry pie from the fridge and stop thinking for a while in front of there.

That was the plan anyway.

As soon as he dropped his keys by the door, his ears pricked. Soft, muffled noises came from further into the shared apartment, and a faint smile ghosted over his face. Lazily, he tugged off his tie and let it fall over the back of the sofa... next to a small, flannel shirt he noticed, an additional spring in his step as he followed the trail of discarded clothes. The shirt... jeans... bra... large leather belt? An oversized t-shirt?

Nick let his pants fall outside the bedroom door, placing an ear against the door. While anything remotely soundproof would be an improvement compared to Judy's old place, Nick found himself cussing as the door did its job far too well, muffling anything being said within their sanctuary. After all the stares and upturned noses, the attacks both verbal and physical, the bedroom was their one safe spot, disconnected from the world.

His paw grasped the handle and pushed, a wave of sound washing over him as a very exuberant Judy cried out, squirming atop the bed.

_"There! Y-yes, right there!"_

Nick's nostrils flared as he inhaled, greedily, eyes fluttering a little as his bunny cried out, arching her back and squirming , feet rubbing together as she rode out her latest pleasures high...

Her hands, however, where firmly gripping the headboard as she trembled, eyes closed as she arched up into a dark furred paw slowly rotating its wrist, a pair of fingers coaxing out wet noises from between her thighs. As if sensing an audience, they slid out of her warm, wet embrace, seperating, the two thick digits connected by strands of liquid lapine love.

Slowly, the paw moved up, away from the panting rabbit currently twitching in aftershocks, dripping onto the sheets below until a broad tongue intervened, moving from paw to knuckle to fingertip on each, the room filled with a low growl that sent an instinctual shudder down Nick's back.

"Howd'ya always stay so sweet Judy..."

\---------------------------

Gideon looked up as the door swung shut with a click, grinning warmly while helping the small bunny to sit up and lean against the pillows, his tail twitching in excitement. The other Fox in her life was staring hungrily at the two nude mammals on the elephant sized bed, causing a faint blush on the younger vulpine's face, shyly looking away as Nick strode over, climbing up with a, dare he say it, predatory intent.

Judy could only chuckle as she watched Nick firmly grip Gideon's face, pulling him in close with a hunger that, if she had seen a mere two years ago, would have terrified her. As it was, watching the older, yet smaller Fox aggressively make out with Zootopia's newest baker sent familiar tingles into her belly, tail twitching as hormones surged between the three of them.

Judy would admit, it was unusual. Hell, Bunnies don't usually go outside of their species often as a rule, since very few would understand a Bunny's need for more than one lover. But She and Nick had been bucking the trend since they were old enough to talk, even if Nick lost his way a bit. And poor, sweet Gideon, who always made sure the pair's orders were ready for morning take out, who lent a sympathetic ear whenever arguments cropped up, who pines for someone to share his life with, was by far the best choice to see to Judy's needs.

What no one had anticipated was that the two foxes would get along so well. So well in fact, that in the heat of the moment of satisfying a rabbit sized libido two snouts came together, paws exploring a familiar, yet different body much to the surprise and embarrassingly enough, lust, of Judy.

It was a delicate few months as the three thought over the change of circumstance, but eventually they decided to give it a go. At the very least they could decide to remain friendly if things didn't work out between the two predators.

It almost scared Nick how easy it was for him to accept a homosexual role with the younger male. Perhaps it was always there, just needing the right person to bring it to the surface. He was ashamed to admit that the country Fox, as far as the usual stereotypical farm boy he had imagined, took to it was suspicious ease. Later he had admitted he had always found him attractive, blushing whenever he watched slender, toned Fox rear roll up and down, close enough to reach out and squeeze...

After two years the attraction was still there, even if the shyness was not. Thick fingers used to kneading dough gripped and groped Nick's rear as their tongues met, entwined and parted, again and again. Their heat radiated against each other, Gideon letting out a throaty man after Nick firmly ground himself against the larger male's substantial manhood.

Size was the all important factor in their sex life. Judy would only just be able to accept her partner within her, after nearly several hours of stimulation and stretching to ensure she could take him safely. Gideon on the other paw, no matter how much she might wish it, was simply too big for her to take without pain. Thankfully, the three had developed something of a substitute...

\-----------------

Small paws interrupted the pair's make out session as fingers curled around their hot lengths, the bunny taking a small, shivering delight at the noises she could pull out of her boys. The feeling of power was always a potent turn on, letting the barest hint of her dull claws slide down their straining rockets, grinning at their choked gasps and breathless calls of her name. Despite Gideon's magic fingers bringing her to bliss mere minutes ago, she could feel the need building up in her again, hardly helped by the begging noises and needy looks the males gave her.

They would do anything for her, and they all knew it. They were wrapped around her little finger, and there wasn't a damn thing they could, or would, do about it. Females always enjoyed positions of power in Fox society, respected, near worshipped even, and the fact she was a bunny meant nothing. 

They were her skulk, and they'd do anything to please her.

With a sultry look, she moved her fingers back up on Nick's erection, panting softly as he strained and squirmed, wanting, needing more, but completely helpless under Judy's touch.

Rule one. Always listen to Judy.

_"Nick... Your back."_

She had slipped back into lapine again, as she always did whenever she got excited. Nick had picked up most of the vocabulary, mos of which happened to be extremely lewd, with Gideon following not far behind thanks to his Bunnyburrow roots. Obediently, the slender Fox crawled on all furs, pressing himself against her while his tail swept up the front of his bulkier partner, his ego swelling at the short gasps from the pair of them. He moved as though he were suddenly made of liquid, rolling onto his back effortlessly, slipping arms up behind his head, crossing them at the wrist on the pillow. A smirking sacrifice on the alter to his bunny queen.

She near scampered up his torso, having to resist a groan as her damp heat radiated against his aching length, reaching out to grab her hip and chin, halting her movements while clincher to look down at him.

**"Safeword Carrots?"**

Rule Two. Make sure Judy listens to you.

She squirmed and resisted, attempting to push down and sate the burning inside her, giving out a desperate, keening cry. Thick paws started to rub her soothing from behind, her lovers wordlessly attempting to convey their concern with soft murmurs.

Judy was, outside of this room a class A Badass in pretty much every sense. An exemplary cop, a scarily good shot, able to perform outrageous stunts while driving... But inside this room, she could accept the coddling, hanging her head with an impatient moan.

**"Its Blueberries, okay? Blueberries now please, please, let me-"**

With a smirk of satisfaction, Nick lowered her, rubbing her moist mound with his tip, muttering soothing nothings as he parted her folds and slowly slipped himself inside, her deceptively sharp nails biting into his shoulders as she cried loudly. Despite the need burning in all three of them, Nick kept a firm grip on her rear, slowly lowering her down, his gradually thicker length already giving her as pleasant ache as she was stretched beyond that of mere rabbits. 

Gideon stared, unable to look away as Nick disappeared into the smaller mammal, a thrill running up and down his spinner matter how often he saw it. Awkwardly, barely glancing away from his boy and girl friends, he pulled a tube from their bedside cabinet, popping the lid and squeezing the gel onto his fingertips, watching as Nick fit into their bunny completely, rubbing at her back with both paws.

"Y' just 'bout ready there Nick?"

Wordlessly, Nick pulled his legs up until his knees were pointing to the ceiling, tail flicking aside to reveal his small, pink pucker, nuzzling Judy's head as he waited. Soon he flinched slightly at the cold search n station beneath his tail, considering voicing a reminder to warm the lube first until a slick, thick digit circled his opening and slid in, a bit more forcefully than expected. Gideon waited, only hearing a mild grunt of discomfort before working his finger back and forth, rubbing Judy's back with his unoccupied paw.

Nick slowly breathed as Gideon added a second, then third finger, stretching him out a little impatiently, panting with need. All too soon, the paw retreated w i th a wet slurp, the pop of the lube cap telling him all he needed to know. Spreading his legs, he felt one of his ankles lifted up higher, closing his eyes in anticipation as Gideon knelt in place, his now lubed length in paw, tip kissing Nick's pucker. With a mumbled apology, he pushed himself in with a little assistance from his thumb, drawing a sharp gasp from the other Fox.

He was tight... always so tight, the larger male shuddering as his manhood was firmly squeezed, moaning out as he pushed deeper, a paw on Judy's shoulder and Nick's hip, a little faster than he should but Nick was hardly complaining, groaning out above Judy's head. Pumping himself back and forth, he coaxed the older Fox to open up for him, leaning over the pair with a series of deep, needy grunts, both vulpines yelping out as pucker met sheath, fully embedded within the other.

\------------------

The three planted softly as they adjusted to each other, Judy acting as the rabbit filling to a Fox sandwich, Nick hugging her with one arm as he stroked Gideon's cheek as Gideon delicately lay his weight upon Judy's back, holding onto Nick's hips. A familiar position when they managed to get coordinate their busy schedules, but by no means any less effective for it.

"Oh...  **L-Loxley**... Ah don't think ah'll... ever get used t' that..."

The vulpine oath slips out of Gideon's snout as he curves over them closer, feeling rapid heartbeats pounding through each body joined together as much as one feasibly could. After a few minutes, Nick licked his dry lips and burrowed his head against the crook of Judy's shoulder, calling out that he was ready.

Slowly, the red spire nestled snugly beneath his tail pulls back, coaxing breathy moans and soft barks as his body adjusted, remembering how  _full_ he made him feel, how warm and safe, almost reluctant to allow him to escape and only the promise of  _more_ stopped him from clenching up immediately. Sure enough, a deep groan was pulled out of him as the pressure and heat returned, toes splaying as his legs shifted awkwardly, unsure what to do with themselves.

" **Gid... eon...."**

 ****If it were possible, the Fox's face would have gone a deeper scarlet at the sound of his name in the proper tongue as he worked himself back and forth, holding back until he was certain each of them were ready. The urge to just rut the obviously welcoming rear was bubbling away at the back of his mind, and if it were another night of Judy working late he may have very well done that.

But Judy, delicate and precious, lay pressed between two toned chests, mewling quietly as she squirmed atop of Nick's tool, hips twitching. It was a self imposed challenge she set herself each time. How long could she last; hearing, seeing, smelling,  _feeling_ her boys coming together. She never generally lasted beyond minutes.

She knew that she didn't have to be a part of this. A second male was needed for her. If they had chosen to remain distinct from each other, it would have already been far more than she had hoped. That they sought each other out, that they made it work that she wasn't just some rabbit with a guy on the side, but part of a loving, caring partnership...

She would never be able to thank them properly. To show them how much she needed them in a way that had nothing to do with something so base, so crass as mere biology.

Lucky foxes just needed to touch each other to let them know. 

She was knocked forward by a sudden burst of power from the Fox above her, shivering as dual moans filled the air around her, melting her resolve like a salt wall before a hurricane. Powerful thighs pulled her forwards, gripping the fur of Nick's chest desperately as he slid out, easily, her juices dripping onto his stomach, before they pushed her back down, adding her own moan to the symphony filling the air, punctuated by the less than classy choking noise Nick made as she took him by surprise.

She wanted to tell them,  _needed_ to tell them how she felt, how they made her feel, wanted and needed, safe and protected, adored and respected, but her brain had gone blank. She could feel the words, but barely remembered how they should sound in the bland Common tongue or the flowery Vulpine. 

_"I need you, please, don't stop, don't ever stop, I love you, I love you both..."_

The pair of foxes managed to share a quick, strained, knowing grin. Foxes could put a whole conversation into something as small as an hand to the arm. Poor dumb bunnies had to yell it out mid-coitus.

The bed rocked with the largest member's steady thrusts, hips rolling as they biofeedback and forth on oiled ball bearings, moving his grip from hips to under Nick's arms, gripping his back. Two pairs of snouts met, rubbing each other between groans, leaving their mark on the other, fight in back the fog of lust enough to pull Judy up enough to do the same, stumbling through unfamiliar phrases and syllables.

_"You're ours, we're yours, never, need you, love you, love you, love you love you **love you**."_

Gideon was the first to fall, pulling his arm away and reaching down, yelping loudly as he gripped himself. While neither of them were unfamiliar with a knot, they couldn't afford to be stuck and exhausted, poor Judy smothered between them. Gripping the fleshy bulb firmly, he gave a series of helps and erratic thrusts as he began to spill, Nick freezing up beneath him as sudden warmth bloomed inside him. The climbing country boy gritted his teeth tightly, nicking his lip and causing a deep scarlet pearl to well up as he fought the urge to apply a claiming bite. He would hate himself if, in the heat of the moment, he had latched onto Judy. His manhood throbbed within Nick's tunnel, twitching and stimulating countless nerves as his "rocket" seemed to thicken, urethra gaping wide and finally shooting, leaving his thick, sticky essence behind, panting as he rode it to completion.

NIck wasn't far behind him, fumbling to grasp his own knot before he stupidly attempted to tie with Judy, barely pulling back in time after an hour of firm prostate massage. Nick was undoubtedly the most vocal as he threw his head back, yelping and yelling, gripping Judy's cotton tailed rump tightly against himself. In some hazy corner of his mind he could believe that the thick load he was currently filling his bunny with was stalking its prey within her, finding her exposed, defenceless eggs and pouncing, tiny sparks of life bursting into being, safe inside one of the most well protected rabbits in the country.

The sex drunk portion of his brain idly wondered if they would be called Funnies or Boxes.

Judy, meanwhile, was on climax number twelve as thick heat burst inside her, every instinct yelling at her to press back against her buck and savour every drop he had to offer. Muscles twitched and shook as she clamped down tight around the monster she was impaled upon, gasping in pleasure and confusion as she felt herself bloat slightly before the dam broke, unable to contain the much larger mammal's offering, seeping out of her stretched passage to slide down Nick's body, gathering beneath ten heavy orbs he had just emptied into her before dripping onto the sheets.

With a soft grunt, Gideon swayed to the side and fell over, pulling the pair closer to the dry, non-sticky side of the bed, wincing as his sensitive member was jostled by the action. Carefully, the three disengaged themselves from each other, the ever practical Judy guiding Nick's roaming paw to a pack of wet wipes she had stashed earlier.

Clean up was just as important, if not more so than the sex. The fires of lust had been doused for now, and all that was left were gentle caresses, delicate touches and soft, indecipherable murmuring. Sex was excitement and fun, sure. But it was how a guy treated you after (or guys), that told you how he throught of you.

Tossing the last of the used wipes aside, the intercept in between the dosing forms of her lovers, not interrupting their playful caresses, but smiling as they included her regardless.

Lucky foxes could turn a simple touch into a speech. All she had to make do with were clumsy words.

**"I love you..."**

As they rose her up higher to rest between their chests and beating hearts, she got the feeling it was good enough.


	7. Busted - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long people!
> 
> Also, I'm putting one of my fics up for adoption, "Leave the Hat on". If anyone is interested in taking it on, please leave a comment on the fic itself.

Night one was, as Nick would say, an epic Cluster Cuss.

First of all her father, completely unprepared, loudly addressed Nick, welcomed his daughter's boyfriend to their home...

Then dismissed the "Fox" as he began to reply, before grabbing the poor taxi driver's hand with both of his own, pumping like he was attempting to draw water.

Once Judy loudly explained he had the wrong man and pried him loose, the poor hare dived into his car through the open window after snatching the fare from Judy's paw, leaving the four mammals staring at each other awkwardly.

Things never really improved after that.

\-------------------

The blueberry scone was dry, ashen in his mouth as he nibbled, lips barely moving in a dim attempt to hide his teeth. Opposite him, Judy carefully sipped at her herbal tea mechanically, eyes fixed on the table in front of her. Bonnie and Stu sat on either side of the small table, constantly glancing between the pair, the dam softly clearing her throat.

"So... Nick... It's very nice to finally.... um... meet you. Judy has told us so much..."

**please don't lie to me**

He bit down firmly onto the scone, trying to squash down that bitter husk of a mammal that he thought had withered away when Judy had returned his affections. The thought was from Old Nick, and, while the circumstances were less than ideal, he refused to take it out on her parents.

The portly farmer grumbled something not completely under his breath, bunny and Fox both tensing up while Bonnie merely sighed, hardly chiding her Buck.

_"Obviously not enough..."_

Judy was saved from having to muster the courage for a retort when the first of many curious eyes peered round the kitchen door, staring at the red and black furred stranger currently chewing the same mouthful of scone for the past five minutes. 

The kits piled into the kitchen, swarming around Nick with the fearlessness that comes easily to the very young, Nick carefully ignoring the mother's forgetful cries to "leave the poor... dear alone", or the fact that Stu had already reached down to his belt, more than likely wrapping his fingers tightly around the deceptively slim canister of Fox spray he undoubtedly had hidden on his person. Judy watched as Nick slid out of the too-small-to-be-comfortable chair, kneeling to allow the kits a better look.

Judy was the only one in the room over ten who wasn't nervous. She had seen the Fox act with kids before, prior to his job as atop and after, and the man had a gift for getting them to open up, or just make them smile in general. He would flat out deny it if anyone said as much, but the man was clearly made for fatherhood.

A small smile found itself on her face as a pair of her brothers explored his tail even as her sisters swung from his outstretched arms, turning him into a living jungle gym. She did notice he turned his head away with a sad little smile as grabby hands went for his snout, keeping lips covering his teeth.

"Really don't think your folks would like you touching some strange man's teeth kid. Hey, ever been higher than your dad? Climb up here and..."

She sidled up to her parents who looked torn between rushing out to grab more anti-predator gear and marching up to pull their innocent little cherub away from the sneaky, conniving Fox luring them into a false sense of security. Quietly, she leaned in, muttering at a volume she knew Nick couldn't hear.

_"If you don't trust him, trust me. You really think I'd put my sibs in danger?"_

She felt like a heel for saying it, but it got her mother to stop fretting as much and her father at least pretended he wasn't inches away from unloading a canister of burning spices into Nick's face. For now, she would call that a win.

\------------------------

They gave the... Fox, the room directly opposite their own, which had become affectionately known as the "honeymoon suite". Any time one of their children brought back a suitor, the pair would bunk a stone's throw from their bedroom, with separate beds bolted to the ground.

This time, they managed to squeeze Judy in with one of her older sisters, safely out of the Fox's reach. Stu in particular was looking over the small collection of sprays and tasers, finding himself mentally exhausted by the end of the day, yet unable, or perhaps unwilling, to fall asleep.

He didn't know what kind of trickery the mammal pulled to get his normally so sensible daughter ensnared as much as she was, but he was determined to expose it before this trip was out. He paused to check over the battery connections to one of the larger models before starting to hum. There were plenty of reliable young bucks over in Warrenstown, and surely one or two of them would get his girl's head twisted on right.

The dull tick of the clock was the only sound besides his occasional fumble for a few hours when he heard it. The slight creak of a floor board that shouted out "I'm up to no good". Grabbing the first item to hand, he slid out of bed, causing Bonnie to mumble in her sleep, and crossed over to the door, straining his ears through the wood. 

"Nick?"

The country rabbit's throat dried slightly before his jaw clenched in determination. No matter how deeply the predator sunk his claws into his sweet little girl, he'd fight tooth and law to pull her back. For now however, he just listened, attempting to overhear anything that would lay credence to his suspicions.

"Nick... I know you're awake. I can hear your heartbeat."

Silence filled the tunnels, dragging out longer than Stu would have been comfortable with, until he heard the doors lock click open, hinges squeaking quietly.

"Judy."

The voice of the Fox was strangely flat... emotionless. Maybe he was plotting something? 

"Nick... I know you're upset with me... and you totally deserve to be! But... could I come in.... please?"

His paw gripped the handle tighter as he ground his teeth together, forcing himself to stay in place. Judy... his little girl... He had never heard her sound so defeated. Not even when she became a proper farmer for a few months. The idea that this... Fox was upsetting her so badly seriously tempted him to jump out and zap the beast back to whatever pit he crawled out of.

"I... don't think that's the best idea Jud-"

His daughter interrupted him with... something. Guttural, but flowing. The sounds shouldn't have came from bunny lips, they were too harsh and solid for that, but regardless, his daughter was making these barbaric noises in the dead of night. The Fox fell silent, save for a short tapping on wood that he could easily picture as drumming fingers on the little.

"Fine. But leave the door open. I don't want to give your dad any excuse to use those tasers you told me about."

Briefly, his gaze flicked down to the medium class device in his hand before snorting, pressing his ear back against the wood. Two soft creaks, one after the other, told him they had returned to one of the beds, and he carefully checked the safety.

"Nick... I just want to say..."

Silence followed her statement, drawing out long enough for the farmer to almost start tapping his foot in impatience. He tried bringing up the floor plan of the room to kill the time, wondering if he could get out and take up position outside their own door...

"I say Sorry a lot, don't I..."

The Fox was silent, but Stu could picture him clear as day; arms folded, eyes half closed, a blank expression on his face. Another, softer creak as a small body shifted on thevsprings.

"I just... I thought... I could get them to see what I see. And... Fluff, they only know one Fox... and he's grown into a sweetheart. I..."

His daughter sighed and Stu followed suit, thinking about that Gideon boy. True, he was... surprised at how pleasant he was. But surely he was the exception, having been among bunnies his whole life?

"... I thought that maybe they'd trust me to know what I'm doing. That they would at least get to know you before judging. And that is totally my fault and... sweet cheeses, I practically dragged you into the firing range blindfolded... and you let me."

The elderly farmer twisted the handle slightly, enough to open the door a crack on well oiled hinges, peering through the crack. The Fox was on his back, arms behind his head, with his little girl lying on top of him, chest to chest. What was she thinking? Her throat was easily within reach of those gleaming, sharp fangs! He could see it, clear as day, his snout closed over her throat, red staining the sheets below as she fumbled weakly at his grasp and-

The teaser tumbled out of his paw, having to scramble and juggle to avoid letting it clatter to the floor or go of in his hand, tossing it onto his side of the bed before rushing back to listen in, mouth agape.

_"Of course I would. Your my Doe. I'd follow you anywhere."_

The cheeks on the young rabbit almost glowed in the dark as she squirmed, mumbling something almost too soft to hear.

"That word is-"

With a confident smirk, Nick rumbled out a single word in that beastly language, meaningless to Stu, but obviously not to Judy, her hands grasping onto his chest with the same look Bonnie had when she...

The farmer's brain ticked and shuddered as it tried to wrap itself around the implications, viciously recoiling from the images that sprung up in its wake, barely paying attention as she gasped for him to say it again.

**"Soulmates. My Vixen..."**

Covering his eyes with one hand, peeking out between fingers at a twitching tail a father shouldn't see, he tried fibrous instead on the mish mash of words spilling out of both their lips as they muzzled each other gently.

_My Buck_ **My Dog** _My Doe_ **My Vixen**

_**Mine** _

Stu carefully closed over the door, twisting and leaning back against it, rubbing at his face wearily. Judy was obviously taking this thing seriously. And against every instinct yelling at him it was a trick, it appeared to be that he was as well.

Serious enough for them to teach each other things that really ought to be left within the species... that was Judy all over though. Had to buck the trend at all times.

Dimly, he heard the fo-... heard Nick... refuse her offer of a little roll around, saying he wanted to make a good impression. That and, while he had forgiven her, he was still a little upset about how much he had been kept in the dark.

"I want to meet your mother... do you think we co-"

"Not a problem Carrots. She's been waiting long enough anyway."

Silence rolled over the pair and their hidden eavesdropper, and despite himself Stu gave a small, quiet chuckle. He could almost feel her embarrassment from here.

"She already knows, doesn't she.

A short chuckle and another creak of the bed was her only reply as he bade her goodnight. Shortly, after Judy's footsteps faded into the tunnels, the farmer pushed away from the door, glancing at the contraption in his hand. Then at the pile littering his side of the bed. 

With a faint feeling that it should have been a harder decision, he finally crept into bed alongside his wife, underwear drawer bulging with sprays and devices, trying to clear his thoughts. Tomorrow, he had a partner to talk to, and potentially apologize to. And the next, well...

Maybe he was good for her, maybe he wasn't. But he still had a time honoured fatherly duty to perform.

\---------------------

It wasn't often that he felt vulnerable. There was always some sweet talking or ace up his sleeve he could fall back on when his usual wit and charm weren't enough to see him through. Or, should the worst occur, an incredibly detailed, fully memorized map of every bolt hole, shot cut and bricked up hidey hole in Zootopia. Needless to say, it had become a great boon in his recent employment. 

But here, deep in the middle of enemy territory, he could only grip onto the seat of the almost comically small chair, staring at the back of the patriarch of the Hopps clan as he steeped a pair of teabag in a pair of mugs, one of which being the novelty mug they picked upon holiday. The only one to feasibly hold enough to be a halfway decent volume of tea for the larger mammal. He had given him a few funny looks the morning after, and he had to wonder to himself if he had known Judy would sneak out to visit him in the middle of the night. 

He also noticed a distinct lack of anti-pred gear in the general area, but he wasn't going to look that gift crocodile in the mouth.

The sweet blueberry scent from the mug enticed him into taking a cautious sip after voicing his thanks, the herbal mixture curiously warming down to the toes. He would have to see if he could get this back in Zootopia, it would make patrolling tundratown a lot more pleasant.

As far as he could make out, it was just the two of them, at the very least in this region of the sprawling Warren (he thought Judy was kidding when she said they gave out maps to guests), resulting a grand total of zero witnesses should anything happen. Did that mean he was trusted? Or was he going to vanish off the face roof the earth into the dank underbelly of the world, along with who knew how many potential suitors over the years?

Stu sipped at his own, more carroty infusion while watching Wilde, lowering the mug and holding it in both hands, letting the heat seep through to his bones. Clearing his throat, he gave the Fox his most serious stare, taking a subtly pleased feeling as the large predator squirmed.

"This isn't going to last."

Nick's stomach plummeted at that, forcing his face to remain expressionless as he stared into the pale purple tea, not entirely trusting himself to speak as he heard the rabbit tAke a long slurp.

"That being said... she's right fond of you Nick. She's been right 'bout a lot of things so far. Might as well trust she knows what sheets doing."

Nick's head shot up as Stu set down his now empty mug, climbing out of his chair, slowly approaching from around the opposite end of the table. His expression was set, firm, but not hateful as he had expected.

"I know some decent, hard-working hare will see her right one of these days. Until then... I guess we'll see.  _Be welcome in this Den. Safety and peace to you._ "

NIck almost dropped the cheap, tacky mug as he stared, before starting to babble, trying to bring up the phrase Judy had mentioned in passing one lesson so very long ago.

"I... uh...  _Virility? And happiness to you for your.... kindness?_ _"_

Stu grinned at the flustered Fox, hesitating a mere moment before patting his arm in passing.

"Close enough son. Now, let's go find the girls. No doubt they have tasks for us both."

Leading him through the packed earth tunnels, he rotated an ear as Nick power walked to close the gap between them, calling out.

"Are you a gambling man Mr Hopps?"

"That depends boy. What do you have in mind?"

Stuffing his paws into his pockets, pace slowing to a more casual saunter and a wide grin on his muzzle, Nick leaned down to talk more on the rabbit's level, eyes gleaming.

"If we're still together after a term of your choosing, you have to accept we're gonna stick together..."

\----------------

Five years later, at Judy and Nick's fourth anniversary party, an inebriated Stu loudly and emotionally yelled out about how much of a fine young mammal Nick was as he pencilled him into the Hopps tree. Before sobbing into said mammal's chest, who looked ready to follow suit.

Men. So emotional.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to admit, mixed feelings about this chapter. Some parts are better, some worse than the original. Felt nice to finish it though.
> 
> Also, I have a couple (a couple he says) of chapter ideas in mind, but if anyone has a question about this semi-AU world, ask them in the comments! If I think I can wrap a chapter around it, I'll write it up! AUs will be considered (I think I have the obligatory Jeager Drift scribbled down here) based on how interesting, funny or full of feels they are! Angst is always welcome! (But no collar A Us, I have plans!)
> 
> ^-^  
> Have fun!


	8. Firekeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there goes that half of the collar chapter....  
> I really need to get a new laptop.
> 
> Anyway! Random selection from the list kind I made! Enjoy!

To say that she was nervous would be a massive understatement.

When she and Nick had decided to go steady, she started to research foxes online. Incredibly secretive as a whole, what she had managed to gleam from the sparse and severely outdated information available was that they were deeply spiritual as a whole, which surprised her. She had never known Nick to be all that religious, even though he celebrated the Common holidays such as the Solstices and the more commercial days like Mates day. But that was probably more for the days off work and cheap chocolate than anything else.

Ancient explorers notes and journals offered a small, but incredibly biased view; listing barbaric rituals in which they set mammals on fire while still alive, allowing them to run wild to put themselves out. She quickly excluded that particular mammal's works from her results, leaving her to chew over the slimmest of pickings.

The most reliable source she could find only listed the indigenous vulpines as secretive, but welcoming. Of course, his notes took a major nose dive after more mammals moved in to snap up their lands, until they severed all contact completely; moving their sacred rites to hidden caves and subterranean dens. Since then, no other mammal had even glimpsed as much as a hint as to their native holidays.

Hence the mild freak out when Nick, uncharacteristically shy, asked her to accompany him to this year's Firekeeping Ceremony.

Of course she accepted on the spot, grinning as her Fox gave a sigh of relief, giving her a time and place where he would pick her up. When asked what to bring, or expect, he only gave her a cryptic "old clothes" before turning tail, spying Chief Bogo giving him an evil stare to get back to work.

For the next few days, she had devoured most of her phone's data trying out different searches, finally coming across a dedicated website... only to be asked for a password in Vulpine.

Sly, secretive foxes.

\-------------

The night in question fell on the turning of the season's, Winter releasing its grip on the world to make way for spring. She dug out the old farming clothes buried at the bottom of her wardrobe, standing on the street corner awkwardly as she shied away from winter's dying gasps, trying to ignore the chill. Only five minutes after he asked her to be ready, a familiar painted van crawled to a halt in front of her, looking up at the drivers seat.

"Finn... should've known you'd be going too. How you been?"

The shorter mammal grunted as he passed the wheel to Nick, climbing in the back with the bunny. Despite his outward, bristly nature, he actually had a soft spot for the cop. For one thing, she saw  _him_ before his size, which pretty much propelled her to his top five already. A sharp wit, easy going nature and, dare he say it, killer body pretty much earned her a peek below the angry, bitter surface to the romantic soul beneath.

But there were limits. Things that, once done, couldn't be taken back. Taking her to the Firekeepers was pretty much the biggest thing he could think of.

"Surviving Judy. So, Slick here tell you what this is about?"

He rolled his eyes as she shook her head, grumbling as he searched within his van, pushing aside boxes of clothes, food and misc items that were probably of the legally grey nature, eventually giving a snort of victory, dragging a thick, black length of material, a relic from one of his more adventurous flings.

"Now... Don't take this the wrong way Bunny... But you're a Bunny."

He holds up the blindfold as Nick stares straight ahead, fingers twitching against the wheel. Finn was the better choice to explain things if he was honest. He refused to sugar coat anything, and Judy preferred to deal with issues head on rather than dance round the subject for an hour or two.

"You did your research right? 'Course you did, you're smart. So you know we're... cautious. You're the sister I never had girl, but its gonna take more than our vote to see you one of us."

The bunny glanced at the rear view mirror, meeting Nick's apologetic eyes as he waited for a signal change.

"Worst they can do is kick us out Carrots. Promise, you put that thing on, we'll keep you safe."

She had no doubt of that, but it felt nice to hear him say it. Sending him a small smile, she removed her broad hat, sitting with her back to Finn, licking her lips slowly as the thick black cloth was lowered over eyes and secured in place. Ensuring it was snug enough to not come free, the desert Fox gave her shoulder a squeeze, muttering softly for her to hear.

"I like you girl. Gaia knows Nick does. And we aren't easy to impress. Be yourself. Be honest. And remember; all is revealed in the flame."

Pulling away he patted her shoulder, asking her to sit tight as he climbed his way up front, almost throwing himself into the passenger seat as she pulled out her music player. Travelling in silence as the Sun set, silence wrapped round them like a blanket, until the larger Fox muttered quietly as they waited for a train to pass.

"Thanks buddy. But you don't have to come in alongside us... no sense both of us being exiled..."

A sharp punch  to the arm interrupted him as Finnick gave a grin that was all sharp teeth and little cheer, hissing quietly.

"Shut it Wilde. Being your vixen ain't gonna be enough."

He stared once more out the window as the barrier lifted, allowing the decorated van to continue its journey, mumbling almost too softly for Nick to hear.

"So I'm taking her as my sister. Two claims will be harder to fight."

The russet Fox inhaled sharply and gripped the wheel tighter, glancing when he had the chance. The diminutive Fox sat with his arms folded, lost in thought, his normally sharp, angry features softened. He hadn't seen him so... innocent for lack of a better word, for years. He snapped his attention back to the country road, recognizing several cars, vans and bikes passing back, trying to keep his voice steadily, clearing it gently.

"Finn... I... Than-"

"Shut up Wilde. This is for my sister, not you. Got it?"

The smirk he got wasn't nearly as scathing as his usual fare. His voice was not as tense either, some hint of an emotion other than anger slipping through.

He gave his own trademark sly grin in return and nodded as he pulled in, taking a deep breath.

Judy was good for him. For them. For everyone. They just had to let them see it.

Tossing the keys back to Finn, he climbed round back, raising his voice over her headphones.

"Alright fluff, let's get going."

\-----------------------

"Watch your feet... just keep going, I'll tell you when."

Her hand brushed against the wall as she carefully took the steps one at a time, Nick in front and Finn behind, muttering under his breath as he cautiously clung to the handrail. Her ears twitched as his grumbling echoed, giving her a rough estimated how deep the stairwell went. Noticing her patented "bun-Dar" technique, her boyfriend gave a short chuckle.

"We actually chose this place because it was so deep carrots. Nice and private."

Made sense considering what she had dug up on her research. For a time, a gathering of over five foxes was probable cause for a cop to intervene, more often than not refusing to leave until some scrap of evidence of some wrong doing was uncovered. As a result, you hardly saw foxes interact outside of families.

At least with Nick's inclusion to District one reports of "suspect" foxes had decreased, but she had to admit to laying up at night, wondering when people would look at her boyfriend, and by association herself, with anything but suspicion.

"Actually, we rent the land from a farmer and built this place Special. Helps keep out "trespassers", you know?"

She nodded as he gently took her arm, telling her about the last step, guiding her down a closed in corridor. The sounds ahead were muffled, but she was cerytain that there was laughter and light banter involved. With an unseen dramatic flourish, Nick grasped the handle of the door, bowing low.

"After you sweetheart. And just be yourself."

The scent hit her first. The rich musk she had come to associate with Nick was amplified tenfold, hitting her like a brick, some carefully buried portion of her brain screaming at her to run. It was followed swiftly by a wave of heat that slapped her in the face, leaving her panting a little, reaching up to tug her hat off and fan herself. Not that it did much good she noticed. All it did was wave the hot hair against her.

Nick came up behind her, deliberately tapping his toe claws on the stone floor to alert her, coaxing the knot keeping the blindfold undone with quick twists of his normally hidden claws.

"Now, uh... Brace yourself Carrots... I mean, considering the heat..."

The blindfold slid away.

She blinked against the light and...

Sweet cheese and crackers.

Nick was _so_ dead when they got home.

\-----------------------

With hindsight, he really should have warned her that no one would be wearing clothes.

The bonfire had been lit since dawn, when the first ray of light touched the alter. Already several tied clumps of Fox fur had been gathered and set aside on a table, ready for the ceremony proper. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Finnick stripping casually, tossing his gear into one of the empty cubbyholes provided, picking up a brush in return to collect his own offering.

"Now, Judy? Carrots? Sweetheart? Just hear me out here..."

" **What is... THAT doing here?"**

Nick winced as he turned to face the elderly Fox, supporting himself with a thick, gnarled and blackened branch, carved from base to tip with the stories of the Foxes; How they tricked the Cats into peace, How they punished the pride of the stag, how they coaxed the mole to dig. And the most important of all, swirling around the thick knotted wood at the top; How they bartered the gods for the Sun.

The greying Fox hobbled forward, staff clacking with every other step. The chatter trailed off as every pair of eyes in the deep den turned to face the grey furred rabbit, confusion and weary caution on their faces, glancing at the elder as he approached.

Taking a deep breath, Nick subtly bristled out his fur while stepping up alongside his bunny, resting his paw on her shoulder gently. His eyes met those of the elder, a battle of wills playing out as they sought out cues, tells, weaknesses and strengths,Nick mentally laying down the opening play.

**"I speak for her. She is my Skulk, and all that entails. As witnessed by Gaia, a-"**

The opposing Fox snorted loudly, waving off his words like dismissing flies, slowly circulating the pair. Nick's claws scraped the stone below as he held his ground, barely moving his head to keep him in vs sights.

 **"Gaia sees a great many things... Easy for things to slip though."** Here he glanced at Judy and snorted.  **"After all, she is so very easy to miss..."**

Nick forced himself not to look down at his no doubt scowling bunny, hoping she had the sense to keep the fact she could understand them to herself for now. Laying his paws on both shoulders, he pulled her in a little closer, a possessive act that didn't go unnoticed.

**"I've claimed her as my Vixen. She's my One. You can't deny her the right without..."**

A deep grunt came from the Elder's side as a naked Finnick walked up beside Judy, who would later completely deny taking the opportunity to glance below the waist. Regardless, he shamelessly leaned in at her side, one arm reaching out along her shoulders, gripping firmly.

**"An' I'm claiming her as my Sister too. You got a problem with that big guy, remember: my teeth are at groin level. You get me?"**

The apparent religious leader swept his gaze back and forth between the two foxes before cursing, jabbing the air in front of them with his staff, brows furrowed as he snarled.

**"Let the flames be the judge if she be Fox or otherwise. And if she be found lacking, you will both suffer her fate.**

Somehow, he managed to sweep away, an act that really should only work with floor length robes, directing the preparations for the ceremony ahead. Letting out a deep sigh, Nick and his fellow vulpine guided Judy to a small, out of the way corner, pulling back as she struggled free from their grip. With a grin, Nick leaned over towards Finn, muttering in a stage whisper.

"Brace yourself..."

A grey blur leapt and wrapped tightly around the petite Fox, ignoring his demands to be released, to put him down, her grip holding him firm against her chest. Nick wisely covered his mouth to hide the smirk threatening to break out out, eyes twinkling while taking in the mild blush to his cheeks.

"Finn, why would you... I mean... Finn, Thank You... I don't know what to say..."

Eventually kicking himself free, the desert mammal dusted himself off, avoiding looking at her.

"Eh. You don't treat me like a cussing doll. You're in good with the cops and Mr. Big. And you treat that idiot right. I could do worse."

With that, he turned tail to complete his preparations, muttering about how annoying clean up would be later. As he stepped through into one of the annexes, Nick guided her over to the cubbyholes, watching her carefully as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You probably have a bunch of questions... Do rabbits have a solar ceremony at all?"

She shook her head slowly. For a farming race like hers she had expected to be something, but a lot of their religion revolved around the earth and moon. With a deep breath, she laid her hat into the space provided,fingers shaking slightly as she tried to unbuttoned her shirt. Nimble fingers brushed her hands away and slowly popped each button, watching her carefully for signs to stop.

"Maybe I should explain... Alright, here's the abridged version...

\-------------------

**The Nameless Fox had braved many harrowing challenges, from navigating the paths of the stars, to tricked mighty guardians into their own downfall and even focusing his will to ignore the false temptations and easy routes that were laid in his path, all for this moment.**

**He stood before the formless shapes of the gods, from Herne the Hunted to Offlar of the rivers, passionately pleading his case. He preyed upon their vanity, stroking their egos, carefully pitting their rivalries and differences against them. For three days and three nights, he forged and broke and forged anew dozens of alliances between the gods, his face forever inexpensive.**

**Ultimately, seeing no end to the wily Fox's tricks, the chief of the gods bellowed out, decreeing.**

"So be it Mortal. Take the flame to your people, and the great power of the Sun shall belong to your kind forevermore. So it shall be."

**The Nameless Fox was ecstatic and immediately agreed to the great chief's deal. Only when he begun to laugh did he realise his folly.**

**For the gods have skills beyond even the slyest of beasts that mere flesh and bone could never compare. The ever hungry flames lunged for the mortal, seeking to fill the eternal gnawing pit within.**

**But he did not give up hope. For all flames, from the tiniest of sparks to the great towering infernal are part of the greater whole, that first flame, the Sun itself.**

**And it was to the Sun he cried out, kneeling before the imprisoning alter the gods had contained its flame.**

~~~~ "Lord Sun! Brother of Gaia! I beg you, stay your hunger, for the sake of my people and thine own freedom from the tyranny of the gods! Allow me to carry you from this place in safety, and you shall never bow to no God, no mortal again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~**And the Sun spoke in whispers that  sent vast waves of heat across the land, of the gifts of light and life, of the ever growing hunger to replace all that it offered. It spoke of a promise to attempt to hold back his urges, for the sake of his freedom.**

**And so, he reached into the alter, the heat licking at his fingers as he lifted, holding the flickering flames aloft. With all the speed he could muster, the Nameless Fox leapt, carrying his precious cargo back to the realm of mortals.**

**But despite his promise, the pains of hunger and the temptation of such a large morsel was too great. Surely, the Sun reasoned, a mere nibble would go unnoticed.**

**And so the flame nibbled and nibbled, consuming his fur, and then his skin, and then his muscles and his bone...**

"oh Lord Sun! What of your promise? My hands are gone, and I am no longer able to carry you!"

**The flame apologized, and promised anew.**

"Then carry me on your ears oh Nameless One, and I shall curb my hunger."

**But try as he might, the Sun could not hold back. He consumed the Fox's ears, the tip of his tail and finally his feet before the Nameless Fox dragged himself into his people's lands, where upon the flame leapt, sinking its fangs into the bundle of offered wood.**

**The roar of the gods, finally bested, echoed across the Earth, only to be silenced by a voice greater than their combined might. Gaia, the Mother of All, chastised the Gods and banished them back to their own realm, before embracing the Nameless Fox to herself.**

_Nameless One... Saviour of my brother and champion of mortals... You have suffered much..._

_To you, and your kin, we offer this gift, and promise. That which was sacrificed in your quest shall be returned tenfold. And no flame shall burn you or yours, as long as they remember your struggles._

**And from the earth came ashes and soil, swirling through the air to lay upon blackened stumps which grew new limbs: hands, feet, tail and ears, touched by flame as an eternal reminder.**

**And every year, when the Sun wakes from winter slumber, we remember the sacrifice. We offer our fur and place our trust in the flame, certain of our protection under that sacred promise.**

\-----------------

Nick chuckled as he finished the extremely shortened tale, tying woven reeds around the bundle of grey fur. Judy had been completely engrossed as he went on and he made a mental note to go into the full saga of the Nameless Fox at a later date.

Judy, for her part, was slowly waking, blinking repeatedly to ground herself back in the here and now. She could have sworn she saw the Fox in her head, carrying that important flame home, despite the pain. It was nothing like theatres the old preacher back home had described, his tone flat and dull. With Nick, it was like being there.

He lad her bundle into her open paw, smiling as he held up his own. At the bonfire, decentralized danced and leapt, as though running, spinning and jumping, throwing their bundle into the bonfire. Several young ones ran for the fire, only to hesitate and pull back, rejoicing the dance.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked up as Nick held out his empty paw towards her, grasping it with her own without a second thought.

"Always."

He tugged on her paw with a grin, leading her into the leaping, twisting maelstrom of copper, red and grey fur, whooping out loudly as he joined the dance. Here and now, he didn't have to be the sly Fox. The composed Fox. The hustler Fox. He could just be natural.

To give her her due, Judy tried to keep up, amazed at how the vulpines were able to leap in and out of the crowd so seamlessly. Not once did anyone collide, or block each other, like a well oiled machine. It was almost hypnotic in its own right. She, however, was no where near as graceful, jumping from spot to spot to avoid the stomping feet all around her. More than once she was knocked aside, not out of any malice, but due to the fact they were absorbed in the dance that they didn't see her.

Suddenly, her shoulder was gripped and spun, twisting her round to face a grinning Nick.

"Come on!"

She tried to follow as he spun into the crowd, bumping into his tail as he stood in front of the roaring bonfire. In his hand he was tossing a bundle of fur, giving a quick wink at the watching bunny before throwing it into the heart of the flames, urging her on. Glancing down at the smaller one in her paw, taking a deep breath, she reared her arm back and threw, the grey grenade arcing high into the air, landing square in the centre. Grinning, she looked back up at her Fox, who winked, bending slightly.

"You really want them to see you as a Fox? Then follow my lead."

Flashing her a grin that was all fang, he leapt away from the fire, turned to face it...

And ran.

And leapt.

\--------------

The dancers froze, turning to face the fire as the first Fox that evening braved the flames, trusting in that ancient promise. With a loud whoop, he launched himself into the bonfire, vanishing from sight for a few short moments, Judy's heart pounding in her chest.

Just as she was about to scream his name, the Fox tumbled out the opposite side, smoking and singed in places, but nevertheless intact. As one the crowd roared out, cheering and stomping, pounding the air with their fists. As he was surrounded by mammals congratulating him on his brass balls, his eyes met Judy's, smirking.

**Do you trust me?**

_Always_

She turned and ran, heart trying to crawl into her throat as she passed the ceremony master, who watched her with a confident sneer. She gave him one of Nick's patented "Asshole smirk" before ducking, rolling into a starting position and kicked off, pouring on all the speed a Bunny could muster.

The crowd parted like an ocean, and the towering, hungry inferno seemed to stare. Who are you, it seemed to demand, to think you could challenge me?

_I'm Judy Hoops. I'm a Bunny. I'm a Fox._

She leapt, and the flames took her.

_And I'm not afraid of You._

Heat surrounded her, scalding and dry, pulling a gasp from her lungs. It was like a punch to the stomach over her whole body, and for an instant, she feared that she was wrong. That she shouldn't have even considered this, like a  _bunny_ would escape being burnt...

But then she hit the centre and suddenly...

_Its... beautiful..._

The seconds stretched out to minutes, with the dancing spires waving around her, clicking between fingers and toes, stroking along her ears and hips, caressed along her arms and back. Colours in vibrant reds, oranges, holds and blues swirled around her, forming and dying just as quick, a kaleidoscope before her eyes...

And then cold calmed down around her as she landed on the other side on her feet, unsteadily, panting hard as she processed just what in the hell happened.

"Carrots...."

A laugh bubbled out from inside her as adrenaline pumped through her system, looking up with a grin.

"Alright, that was Aweso... Nick? What's wrong?"

He stared at her inshock, awe, and perhaps a little bit of reverence, taking a hesitant step forward. From behind, She heard the hurried clicking of wood on stone, and the gathered crowd around her, with expressions similar to Nick she noticed, slowly stepped aside to allow him to pass.

"Fluff, doesn't that... hurt?"

Her eyes quickly flicked down over herself, patting the extremities cautiously. Everything seemed okay, with the exception of some singed hair...

The Elder hobbled round in front of her, nervously tapping his claws on the wood. Then, spreading his arms wide, he cried out.

**"A Fox, in spirit, if not in form! Dare any of you Deny the Sun's judgement?"**

A deathly silence filled the room, broken only by the roaring of the fire and Nick's agitated muttering.

"Yes, yes, wonderful, now can we please do something about-"

**"Then in Gaia's name, let everyone witness their new Sister of Flame!"**

Then he lowered his arms, chuckling while leaning on his staff.

"I guess there's some fire in you after all... oh, and you should probably take care of that..."

As the rabbit (Fox... Rox?) Opened her mouth to ask, she suddenly winced, her eartips itching curiously a of a sudden. Letting them tip forward, she blinked, slowly, before turning to her boyfriend.

"Nick? I'm on fire. Why am I on fire Nick, Nick where the hell are the extinguishers! Water? Sand? Anything?!"

Flickering serenely on the black of her ears lay two swaying flames, Nick shushing her while rubbing her shoulder.

"Calm down Carrots, let me just..."

And he reached out, cupping the flame into his empty paw, smiling down at it, collecting the other in his empty one. Bringing his paws together, the pair merged, growing in size as Nick casually walked back to the beforehand tossed it to rd join the main bulk.

His hands didn't smoke. There was no sizzle of burnt hairs. The fire didn't touch him. Swallowing down a sudden lump in her throat, she stroked her mildly singed ears, eyes wide as he returned, dusting off his palms.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day... you grab your clothes, I'll track down Finn..."

\---------------

The trip back to Zootopia central was quiet despite the fennec's snoring, Judy staring at her ears as they dangled. The fur at the very tip had been burnt away, but the skin was relatively untouched. Just a bit red. She'll pull out the tub of aloe Vera when they got home.

But she couldn't hold back for long. Patience was never her strong point.

"How did you do that..."

She half twisted in her chair to look at him, eyes on the road, his paws tight around the wheel.

"... with the fire.."

The van jerked to a halt, rocking on its front wheels slightly as deep crimson shone through the windscreen from the traffic lights. As they waited, Nick held out his paw, palm facing up, but not tearing his eyes off the road ahead.

"What do you want to believe Carrots? That the Sun kept its word? Or that tricky Nicky covered his paws in something?"

Looking down at the Palm, the smallest officer tried to piece together any hints.

_He was smoking after he jumped_

**So was I when I came through**

_He knew the ceremony had fire_

**Why were people afraid to leap if they had a retardant?**

_He had no time, I jumped seconds after him_

**He dusted off his paws after**

_**Does it matter?** _

With a small chuckle, she reached out, taking his paw in her own, lifting it up to kiss a knuckle.

"I believe... That you were worried about me. And you were looking out for me. Right now, that's what's important."

His thumb rubbed over the back of her paw and squeezed as he pulled away to shft gears, grinning as they approached the ever shining lights of the city.

"You always were the voice of reason Fluff. So, you coming next year?"

As she settled back into the seat, watching the impressive city grow and glow, as tough welcoming her back, she thought back to fire, how it felt to pass through the core of it, colours in every shade she could name and dozens she couldn't swirling around her like the ocean in a storm. The roaring that thrilled and calmed equally. The sheer timeless nature of the whole ordeal.

Chin in one hand and ear tip in the other, Judy grinned out the window.

"Dumb Fox. You couldn't pay me enough to stay away."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of folklore associates foxes with fire, so I merged that with the idea that they were more respected in the past and the Prometheus myth.
> 
> Also, trying to twist my thoughts into what a creature with different body parts would fit into their own mythology and boom, black, soot covered fur.
> 
> And I decided to add a little "maybe magic maybe mundane" thing there. We can't explain everything in our world, so I like the idea of some mysteries that are too big to solve here too!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to offer your own ideas or AUs!


	9. Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Finnick take the whole "sister" thing seriously.

Truth be told, he didn't really expect anything to change between them. Sure, a few emergency contact details in their medical records were a given, but...

Well, for a race that have so many siblings as it was, he didn't think the unofficial tag along would be that high on the list of priorities. Hell, he had been expecting the insults and insinuations from day one, and had spent the time since the Ceremony to build up his walls again. 

He was almost disappointed he had missed Judy's call back to her folks explaining that she had more or less been adopted by yet another predator. Hell, he would've brought popcorn. But at the end of the day, they had been...

"Finn! Come here, say hi to mom and dad!"

_Welcoming._

It was an odd feeling... He saw the nervous expressions behind the smiles, but in this world, a Fox learns to read people quickly or he starves. And their eyes were genuine when they welcomed him into the fold.

His size probably had a lot to do with it, but for once he found himself not caring.

\-------------

His sunglasses were raised above his eyebrows as he stared at the, to him, literal mountain of packages that Judy had asked him to collect, glancing over the addressed label of the nearest, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. The rich, fresh scent of tenderly raised produce and lovingly crafted Tupperwared meals wafted around his nose, forcing him to clamp his jaw shut lest he drooled front of the nervously bouncing bunny.

"I may have let slip that you're.. uh... between jobs at the moment, so..."

The rabbit rubbed her neck as she gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Mom always did make sure we were all Fed."

A tiny paw swept over a shipping label, to Judy's address, naturally, but neatly pencilled along the top...

_Finnick Sinai né Hopps_

The micro Fox let his shades drop back down over his eyes, sniffing as he folded his arms. A creature his size lived on reputation to ensure others took him seriously after all.

"Tch. How d'they know I won't just sell this Shit on?"

His herbivorous sister chuckled and grabbed the top of the pile, carrying it into his van.

"They don't. But if that would help you better, go right ahead. Juuuust... save the Tupperware, mom always asks for those back."

Opening his mouth to retort, he snapped his jaws shut as his neglected gut gurgled, Judy's ear twitching but staying silent regardless. Hauling another box over, she held out one of the tubs of pre-prepared food in passing, grinning to herself as he carefully took it from her grasp, peeling the lid up and inhaling deeply.

"... Can you tell 'em Thanks for... "

She winked in passing, smile a mile wide.

"Dumb Fox... They already know."

\----------------

The beer was cheap but it came in bunny sized bottles, and for once he really didn't feel the need to get roaring, pass out on the floor drunk. It was bubbly and energetic, like the girl who handed him one, with no depth to it for the Fox who was used to swill he could chew. But he drank regardless, tapping the bottom against the rabbit's own as she almost leapt onto the sofa alongside him.

"So, they treating you right?"

The beers were a gift from Judy to celebrate the fennec's first week on the job. He had always had skill, and boasted he had more or less built his van from the ground up from scrap he had salvaged. But it took Judy bothering various garages around the city, along with several demonstrations, for one of the repair shops to take the chance and take him on. A small place just at the outskirts of the city, ran by a pair of felines he was sure were banging each other after they closed up shop, with the back containing the holy trail of scrapping enthusiasts; the military/police decommissioned vehicles scrap yard.

Oh yes. He was going to have some fun with that.

Taking another swig of beer and leaning back, he glanced up to the roof, thoughtful.

"They took the piss about my height, but ah turned it round. I can practically crawl through the larger engines."

His sister laughed and leaned in, an arm across his shoulders. The lightweight was already buzzed from two of the tiny bottles, and it showed.

"Heres to us shorties! When their hands are above your head, their groin is level with our teeth!"

The desert mammal stared for several heartbeats before bursting out laughing, slinking his free arm across her own shoulders, shaking her.

"Damn right Sis! You're getting as cynical as the rest of us!"

He brushed away an imaginary tear as the rabbit dissolved into alcohol soaked giggles, sliding out of his grasp and becoming more or less a Bunny puddle, still defiantly holding her third bottle in the air, steady as a rock.

"I'm so God's damned proud..."

\----------------

"It's not like I don't appreciate the thought Judes, but..."

They were on one of their rarely overlapping lunch breaks, her in the immaculate ZPD uniform, and him in an old boiler suit and name tag, stained with oil, lubricants and who even knew what that purple blotch was. The following year had been kind to them both, minus a broken leg on the Bunny's part; with her getting a promotion and him getting a little more respect these days. Having Judy convince Bogo to send all work vehicles to his garage for maintenance probably helped. Seems like his bosses had history with another precinct, one which Bogo had a rivalry going on with their commander. More money, better rides and the chance to rub it in the face of a mutually disliked enemy made for smiles all round.

"But nothing. Come on Finn, its not like i'm asking you to give her up. Wouldn't you rather have a warm bed, pleasant company, you wouldn't have to worry about folk breaking in... The spare room is begging to be used!"

Picking at his bug laced salad and sighing, he tried to organize his thoughts in such a way that it wouldn't make things awkward between them.

Sure, he liked her, back in the day, for her sheer spunk and the ability to pull Nick into shape. Then they started going out, and well, like it or not, he'd still go along with whatever scheme Slick had up his sleeves.

He never actually expected to be treated as brother. Nor he treating her like a sister.

And while he was born an only child, he just knew, instinctively, that there were things you just did not do or reveal to a sibling.

"Look, just... Gimmie some time to think it over. Ah gotta get back to work."

He left enough bills to carry both their lunches, shooting down her protests before leaving the small cafe, rubbing his face with and angry groan.

Gods damn you Nick.

\---------------------

"Nick an' I were kinda a thing... like... two years 'fore you showed up..."

Judy lowered her bottle of non alcoholic as she looked up at the thoroughly smashed Fox nursing the strongest bottle of blueberry vodka she had been able to negotiate her dad for. Shifting her weight, she gave him her full attention as Finn stared off into the distance somewhen.

"Mmph... more like.... He wanted t' be a thing... an' I fucked it up..."

She honesty did not expect this kind of outcome when she need led at him for why he wouldn't move in, like they all obviously wanted. These days, the Fox spent more dinners with them than he did alone in his van. He even had his own set of keys now.

"Ah thought... thought it was some kinda.... hustle, y'know? Thought 'e wanted summat o' mine...."

He angrily tipped the bottle up again, gulping the pale purple spirit with unnerving ease, lowering it back with a gasp.

"He gave... an' ah took... an' took... an' gave him Jack Shit back. Ah used 'm 'fore he used me, ye' geddit?"

Lifting team bottle up to the light, the fennec scowled into the swirling violet, as if it held all the reasons for a fucked up life, mumbling softly.

"Ah dun... need t' tell ye he's alllllllll heart in th' sack... gen'rus.... gen... generous fucker..."

He chortled at his own joke, lowering the bottle down, his audience of one seemingly forgotten, before the bottle paused halfway to his lips, eyes half closed in reminiscence.

"Figured it out... late. Too fuckin' late, yeah? 'E stopped tryin' an'... I made Shit.... fuckin' awkward as Shit..."

The bottle rose up once more, the last few mouthfuls slipping past the Fox's lips, slipping from his grasp as he let his arm flop to the side, turning to stare at the rabbit with bleary, damp eyes.

"You... love him. Finnick... ain't gonna Fuck  _that_ up... not... gonna..."

Soon, Judy was left with a snoring Fox, whirling emotions and a sudden need to get wasted herself...

\-------------

He snorted himself awake, only to regretting as he clutched his forehead, muttering about rabbits and liquor as he pulled the covers over his head.

It took him five minutes to acknowledge the fact that he hadn't fallen asleep on a bed last night.

Seven to feel warm breath on the back of his neck, tickling the fur there.

Eight to cautiously feel out the large  _Fox sized_ arm round his waist.

And on the ninth, a sleepy male voice rumbled out.

 **"We're going to have to talk about this Finn. In the morning. This is just a one night thing, so..."** "

Small hands grasped at his arm, followed by a small sigh. And a quiet, almost soft voice.

"I fucked up, didn't I... I don't suppose there's... Anyway we could...?"

He felt himself being pulled back against Nick's chest, a chin resting between his ears.

"That ship sailed long ago buddy. I'm sorry."

A small chuckle, a shaking head.  
"Yeah. I figured. Had to ask."

He glanced back at the larger fox, ears folding.

"One night huh. Could you... Just hold me? Like you used to?"

Wordlessly Nick opened up his arms, Finn twisting round and burrowing himself into his chest fur, arms and tail wrapping round him, chin resting on his head, pretending not to notice the warm damp growing there, or the faint shake of his shoulders.

"Sorry buddy..."

\-----------------

He tossed his bag into the chair in passing, a paw already tugging at the zip of his uniform. His bosses had an "emergency" to take care of (like he couldn't smell them all over each other), that resulting in a late night, but generous overtime. On the table was a covered dish, still warm enough to be palatable, and he chuckled to himself, shrugging out of the boiler suit.

It was nice to have people look out for him. People who trusted him, who earned his trust in return. People who wouldn't judge him, or at least let him explain himself first rather than assume guilt.

The fish dish was quickly demolished and the plate left in the sink to soak as the clock ticked over into 1am, suppressing a yawn with difficulty as he eased open the door. Steps by the foot of the bed helped him climb up, and carefully he slid in beneath the covers, rolling onto his side.

Next door, he heard the faint shifting of bedsprings, giving a soft sigh. It was difficult sometimes, he would admit that. Some nights he would wish he could have what Judy had, if only for one night. But he couldn't help but admit, their lives had only gotten better when that crazy, naive, badass little bunny crashed into their lives. He wouldn't, couldn't, begrudge what she had.

When he took her as his family, he thought he'd only gain a sister in name.

He was never so happy to be proved wrong as he walked away with a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute and fluffy, written in all of an hour... you didn't think I'd leave Finnick with no perks to having a Bunny sister did you?
> 
> And really, I'm awful at names, so I took his last name from a region fennecs are found.
> 
> Some of you might not like this chapter, but honestly? I could totally see those two getting together before the movie, if only because no one else would give them a chance. And I am a sucker for happy endings.
> 
> Well, the whole nick/Finn thing didn't pan out, so I made a few alterations. But I'm sticking with the past couple idea!


	10. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... You belong to me.
> 
> -aka-
> 
> How the ZPD, and thanks to technology, the REST of zootopia, discovered the city's hottest new couple.

The bar wasn't the cheapest, or highest rated. It wasn't the cleanest, or even had that great drinks.

What it _was_ , was nearby precinct one and generally free of crime. After all, cops off duty rarely enjoyed seeing things that caused them to go _back_ on duty.

The owner, a kangaroo that resorted to importing brews out of a sense of honor (he refused to serve up the local swill in _his_ bar), accepted his business becoming the unofficial precinct 2 thanks to the sheer wealth of gossip, rumour and heresay that the officers carried with them wherever they go. From the hilarious to the tragic to the downright bizarre, he thought he heard it all.

That is, until a new rumour started to roam, about the two rising stars creating tidal waves in the kiddie pool that was Zootopia.

_"Did you hear?"_

_"... damp, matted fur..."_

_"... stunk of those blueberries..."_

_"... says they were jogging but my nose..."_

The stories and anecdotes washed round him as he cleaned mugs and refilled tumblers, a faint smirk on his face. Honestly, even if cops never tipped or broke his chairs each night, if the place was ransacked by weasels or they pissed on his home flag, he could never give up the place. Cops gossipped worse than old women. _  
_

So when the general hubbub of conversation died at the swinging of the door, Jack nudged his tourist-pleasing wide brimmed hat up slightly, grinning with his eyes.

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

Partners. Friends. Badasses. And if rumour was to be believed, a hell of a lot more than that.

As drinks were ordered, served and supped, he picked up titbits of information as to why the usual stone cold sober pair would be waltzing into his bar. A massive raid, a crime syndicate busted open, co-workers insistance and even, in hushed tones, muted murmurings of the Chief getting frustrated that his due date in the betting pool was approaching fast and still the pair had kept themselves at the very height of professionalism.

The tab, signed by one Bogo, spoke volumes over how much the bull really did care about his officers.

The clock ticked and the dent in the tab grew bigger and bigger, until someone, probably the sweet scented cheetah, plugged in the old, cheap karaoke kit in the corner, belting out a Gazelle song as his co workers laughed and cheered him in in equal measure.

Then... Someone... He wasn't sure who, and by now he didn't think they even knew who, challenged the rabbit. And as everyone knew, lay a challenge at the feet of Judy Hopps and it would be trampled into dust out of sheer bloody mindedness.

The fox, however, far more used to the effects of alcohol, slinked his way over to the microphone and speakers, sneered, and pulled the plug, leaving only the microphone broadcasting.

Who raised their phone first was something even the best digital forensics team would never figure out, but his money was on the cheetah. As the fox inhaled, he had no idea what he was about to unleash onto the city...

 

\---------------

 

The screen displayed a rotating hoop as the video buffered, before snapping into life, shaky, handheld footage revealing a crimson fox in police blues, shirt tussled, the top two buttons undone, a smirk on his face that preceded the fall of angels and eyes that glittered with promises of passion everlasting...

You have to hand it to the guy. Even when unaware of being watched, he gave women, and a few men, reason to stare and sigh.

Then he opened his mouth and went from seductive devil in red fur to seraphic cherubim, rich, deep tones ringing out like a bell.

**No, I don't want to defend myself anymore... I will overcome all obstacles, at the most difficult moments... For you.**

The crowd in blue stared as the fox pulled the microphone stand towards himself, looking up with emerald eyes glittering, focused solely on one inhabitant. Slowly, she stepped forward, masking her watering amethyst eyes with a smile, tugging a second microphone free from its stand, slowly walking around the fox while trailing the cable.

"There is no reason, there is no rhyme... Its crystal clear. I hear your voice, and all the darkness disappears... Everytime I look into your eyes you... Make me love you..."

As she circled back to where she began, she extended her hand up, gently clasped by the fox's offered own.

**This winter shall end...**

"And I do, truly love you..."

**...outside and inside of me...**

"...how you make me love you..."

**...with my difficulties...**

"...and I do, truly love you..."

The pair stepped forward, rabbit pushing her toes up, the fox stooping down, meeting their gazes with soft smiles. Foreheads touched as clasped hands returned to their microphones, two tongues that were never designed by nature to be spoken in the same room flowing and merging, swelling up to become something more melodic than the sum of its parts...

_**I belong to you, you belong to me... Forever.** _

Pulling back, the rabbit ran her free paw up along her chest and around to the back of her head, shaking it slowly as though trying to force her thoughts into the correct words, leaning back against the supportive bulk of the fox's chest, glancing towards the side to catch his gaze.

"Want you... Oh baby, I want you... And I thought that you should know that I believe..."

She pulled away, grinning as she rose her arm into the air gracefully, tilting slightly to brush against crimson ears.

"You're the wind that's underneath my wings, yeah... I belong to you... You belong to me..."

Half crouched, the fox began following the bunny in an almost predatory manner, leaning in to softly murmur phrases in the sensual tongue, each accompanied by a small stroke somewhere along her body; her back, hip, cheek... With a shiver, the rabbit dropped out of the common tongue, crying out in lilting airy tones...

**I have come into fitful thoughts...**

_You're my fantasy..._

**From the loneliness and dry deserts...**

_You're my gentle breeze_

**Now I shall live in the rhythms of your passion...**

_And I'll never let you go!_

Twisting, the rabbit turned to face her fox, pulling him closer by grabbing his shoulder.

**I will experience your love...**

_You're the piece that makes me whole!_ **  
**

**In the waves of our moments...**

_I can feel you in my soul!_

**As deep as the ocean.**

_**For you, I will win against these fears I feel!** _

The image shook as though the mammal recording was bouncing in place, short gasps of "oh my goodness, oh! My! Goodness!" barely audible over the pair belting out lyrics together. With a swiftness that disguised the blood alcohol level in the double digits, the rabbit climbed up the fox, holding onto his shoulder and standing on his thigh, while he supported her with a paw on the hip, fangs flashing as he poured his heart into his audience of one.

**How much these words have burned within me, having gone unsaid... My love, you know...**

_Want you, oh, Baby, I want you! And I thought that you would know that I believe..._

**We are flashes within the silence, and forever I belong to you... You belong to me**

_You're the wind beneath my wings! And forever i belong to you... You belong to me_

Foreheads touched, cheeks nuzzling as the fox dropped his microphone to entwine his fingers with the rabbit's, emerald and amethyst staring deeply into each other before they closed, sighing out their last words together.

_**I will belong forever... To you...** _

\------------

 

The video spread from one forum site to another, to muzzlebook, to rumblr, to youtube and from there I exploded across the internet.

Flame wars rose, were put out and rose again as the debate over if it was a genuine candid act or a staged performance raged throughout the city and eventually the entire continent. Recordings had been (poorly) partially translated by a few brave souls, only for other to add their own, less flattering versions.

Which took all of about two hours, just as the pair were staggering home, unaware they kicked the ant nest. Politicians leapt on the vita video as they fumbled with locks. Motivational celebrities offered their support and declared how brave they were while they struggled with uniforms. A hundred, thousand, tens of thousands mammals stared up at the ceiling in thought, gathering courage for the day ahead.

After all, if a rabbit and fox were brave enough, why cant I?

Said rabbit and fox now curled up in their bed, blissfully unaware that their first time drinking with "the guys" had shook civilization to the ground and rebuilt it in the span of hours... And they would have remained unaware also, if Clawhauser hadn't brought in printed t-shirts the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write this one for MONTHS. Ever since the song clicked in my head...
> 
> Yes, I think Nick can be quite poetic in his native tongue...
> 
> (okay, so, yes, its typed on my phone... Yes, this is my first attempt at a songfic... Yes, I know its shot and bad and awful...)
> 
> Oh. And first person to tell me the title and who sang it will get to make one request/prompt for Fluency!


	11. Once you go Fox...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy explains, and demonstrates,exactly why Nick is far superior to any.number of bucks.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Okay, you have all been patient, and while it may take longer for me to get this new laptop/notebook, I shouldn't make you wait.
> 
> Short, nasty little chapter to prove I'm still trying to continue writing! Consider it a prequel of sorts to the rabbit ceremony chapter I promised!

She loved her sisters. Honestly, she did. 

Okay, sure, they were hardly the supporting type, but no one really took her goal seriously anyway. And sure, they kept borrowing her stuff without permission or neglecting to tell her important news until it was too late or taped over her cop shows or kept leaping out at her wearing Fox masks...

...

She loved them. Honest.

But lately, with next to all of them either married, seeing a buck or, in jackie's case, actually pregnant from that incident under the bleachers, they had become masters of the passive aggressive, "supporting" art of warfare.

Each of her immediate litter mates had that air of self satisfied smugness after they dragged her away from their parents and her two accompanying guests as soon as they had arrived for the Lupercallia festival, gushing at length about how much of a pioneer she was, and how brave and selfless and isn't it such a shame her partner couldn't possibly keep up with her needs and wasn't she so understanding and such a trooper and of course they knew the number for quite a few solitary bucks in the area if she wanted a satisfying night...

She loved them, really.

But sometimes it paid to remind them all who the Alpha Septuplet of this litter was.

She smiled slightly as she stirred her mocktail, inwardly cackling. Nick was obviously rubbing off on her, and right now she couldn't find any reason for that to be a bad thing. She wished that he could join in on the fun to come, but her father had put the "tall ones" to work as soon as they arrived. Wetting her throat with a small sip, she played her ace card. In depth knowledge of bunny vs Fox "night time rituals".

"Oh, well that is true... Nick can't go five, six, seven times a night..."

The smile of her eldest sister by twenty minutes faded slightly, trying to match Judy's statement to the script she had no doubt she would follow, eyes flicking around the table, trying to see if anyone noticed. Judy for her part just gave her a small, sweet smile that screamed "danger" in blazing pink neon.

"And of course he doesn't fall asleep on my back and fall off... certainly not after two minutes..."

By now the slowest of her siblings were starting to catch on that something wasn't right here, exchanging nervous glances. Nick, she had noticed, had paused in the nearby hallway, hauling a box of decorations for the after party, ear twitching in her direction. A softly muttered "hustle" caused his tail to visibly wag, a grin spreading over his muzzle. Now she just needed to pull it together... draw them in.

"And I suppose it is a shame he can only last one... maybe two rounds a night..."

She gave a predatory grin as she mentally laid out her royal flush, leaning back in on her chair, staring with disinterest into her glass.

"All five hours of it..."

She never thought she would be so happy to have carrot juice splash over her arms, but the three identical spit takes were worth the extra scrubbing later. Nick, for his part, noticeably stood taller, puffing out his chest in pride.

Males...

She supposed she could let this one go, sipping from her glass again.

"And foxes are so... different. They really like to eat small, tender bunnies... again and again and again..."

Her paws rubbed against each other below the table, ears turning a darker shade of pink as she tried, and failed, to keep memories and knowledge from affecting her physically. Nick, of course, noticed immediately, nostrils flaring and a strut working its way into his walk.

"Wh-what do you mean... eat?"

To be fair, she was just as clueless when Nick offered the first time. It had taken a very detailed, very thorough session to admit that hell yes that was going to be a very common feature in bed.

"Oh, he knows I need more stimulation than vixens..." Here she slid one leg over the other, taking a short sharp inhale in an attempt to cool the small ember that sprung up as she drew more on more and more memories. "So he makes sure I'm fully satisfied before we go onto the main event."

Several bunnies were now leaning forward over the table, entranced with every word that fell like gospel. Sending a sweet smile at her eldest, July, she asked one innocent question that hid several vicious barbs beneath the surface.

"Just between us girls, how many times does Mark get you off? My Nick... ooh, some nights I just can't keep count..."

The girls shared a shocked look before the youngest, Jackie, timidly spoke up.

"You.... you mean... multiple? It's real?"

Oh very real, as Nick had proved to her many, many times. With a sip of her drink, swallowing the last traces of the carrot based mocktail, she shifted her voice to just t h is side of dismissive, waving a hand flippantly.

"Oh sometimes I haven't came down from the previous one before he's tipping me over the edge again..."

She didn't anticipate the pair of hands that grabbed her own tightly, turning round to come face to face with several pleading expressions.

"How?"

\-------------------------

When he was called over to the table, trying his best to discreetly breathe through his mouth to avoid picking up the scents of several bunnies in various stages of excitement, he was aware of his girlfriend's scheme but had no idea to the extent she wanted him to go to...

"You want me to... what?"

His gaze flicked from red face to red face, before finally landing on his barely pink bunny as she was pouring herself another drink, a wide grin on her face.

Dear Loxley, I've created a monster.

"Your tongue Nick. Poke it out. All of it."

A few muttered promises in vulpine bought his cooperation, leaving an awkward Fox sitting on the dirt, thick, broad Fox tongue on full display. A minute or two of shocked silence suddenly broke out into several clamouring voice demanding Judy explain, more than one attempting to subtly fan themselves.

With a gesture she cut off their chattering, grinning up with a sweet smile that he didn't believe for a second...

"Nick... make it dance."

The poor Fox sighed before closing his eyes and started to wiggle his tongue, going through the motions. Up. Down. The curl. The undulation. The spiral. The Tickler, and yes, it fully deserved the capital.

With each new move the watching bunnies became more and more flustered, the occasional "sweet cheese and crackers" reaching his ears. Then he started the advanced moves...

"Okay, that's not physically possible... is it?"

"Did he just tie his tongue in a knot?"

"Its like an Escher painting..."

Finally, he ended up with The Growler, baring his teeth as his tongue arched, throat and maw vibrating and...

...

Well. That was unexpected. 

Reeling his tongue back in with a smirk and a wink, he let Judy shoo him off as her sisters discretely passed one of their number any tissues they had to hand, tail wagging lazily. A boost to the ego and a thankful girlfriend for him,, and completely demolishing her sisters and enough blackmail material for years for her... 

It was the perfect hustle...

\-------- bonus extra! ---------

Nick groaned as he was roused from his slumber at the ungodly time of 3am, stumbling to the door of the guest room he had been given. He deliberately forgot his boxers as he yanked the door open. You disturb someone's beauty sleep, you pay the price.

He wasn't expecting the horde of bucks outside his door, ranging from teens to the more mature, each shuffling awkwardly. Finally, Stu was pushed forward, volunteered by the masses.

"So... so... we... uh... heard that you... take real good care of our Jude and... her sisters might have mentioned... um..."

The patriarch of the Hoops clan pulled his hat off, rubbing his ears back as he struggled to get the words out.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it son..."

Almost in unison the amassed bucks clasped their hands, some even going so far as to get on their knees, staring up at him with desperate, pleading looks in their eyes.

"Teach us, please?"

The Fox stared before rubbing his face with both hands, cursing a certain bunny in a mixture of vulpines, common and lapine.

"... After the party. Main barn. 11pm. Don't make me regret this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to copy and paste this when my kindle almost scrapped it, hence no bold or italics this time. 
> 
> Still... who here thinks Nick WOULDN'T get a kick out off being a better lover than BUNNIES?
> 
> XD


	12. Success! - update part 2!

Ladies, gentlemen, other, I finally have that new laptop!

I can only apologise for the delay, and thank you all for being so patient. I will make a start on new chapters, not just for Fluent, but for those of you interested in my other fics also!

Give me a few days and hopefully i'll have something to show that has been worth the wait!

\----- update ------

Life is never simple...

They gave me a display model! I can't access it. Going back tomorrow for a replacement...

Bloody hell...

\--------- update 2 --------

As some of you may have noticed, I got that laptop finally.

The possibilities...

:3

You'll be seeing a lot more of my stories being updated across the board and now that I think about it...

Well, moat of these chapters were written on a phone. I can go in and give them a serious overhaul.

I'll let you know which chapters have been updated whenever I post a new one!

Also, if anyone knows how to remove a chapter without deleting the whole fic, please leave an explanation in the comments.

Until next time!


	13. Once Upon a Firekeeping Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR shout out to MummyMetaller... She is a wonderful artist and an even better friend who agreed to create this little masterpiece for me!
> 
> And yes, I am sooooo sorry it's taking so long to update... I honestly thought I'd have at least two, maybe three chapters up by now, but the drive to write has been absent... Until now. My last day off. Wonderful, eh?
> 
> This is just going to explore more of the Fox Culture in this little AU, explanations that couldn't fit in my previous chapters, or have been slightly adjusted to make sense. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress, but I can't help but show off this amazing piece of art that one of my friends created...
> 
> She's awesome, isn't she?  
> Please google Mummymetaller, or Belinda's Workshop for commission info!
> 
> I will be updating this from time to time so check back often!

_Firekeeping_ by _Belinda Barnes_ \- http://mummymetaller.deviantart.com/

 

The fox has always been a very tribal species, even in these modern times, despite their "loner" attitude. Their rich history,traditions and stories have been largely, and regrettably, downtrodden due to the specie's perceived "Shiftiness", causing many of them to head underground with regards to their ceremonies and celebrations. The above photograph is the oldest, and perhaps only, surviving image of one of their more important ceremonies, the Firekeeping.

Accounts vary as to the exact nature of this ceremony. Some believe it to be a test of courage, a purification rite, or just an excuse to party, if you listen to the more skeptical members in our field. Painstaking research, witness testimony, and a few vulpines who prefer to go unnamed, have offered us a rare glimpse into their hidden world.

Sun Worship

The foxes are perhaps the only naturally nocturnal race that places the sun in such high regard. Many Nocturnals have legends of the sun being the "burning eye" of their devils and demons, or a punishment on the land by driving away the cool, comforting dark. Being the exception, the Foxes bestow the Sun great respect as one of the two bringers of life, as well as a source of death and destruction in equal measure. They also believe that all flame comes from the Sun, no matter the size, and so treat it with respect, either from large bonfires of buildings set ablaze, to the brief flare of a match. They also worship the nature goddess Gaia, who brought all Mammals into enlightenment.  
Their most popular story, and in fact the one celebrated in the above photograph, was that of the rescue of the Sun from gods who abused it's power over the mortals. As with many mammals with peculiar or unique characteristics, they have attributed this to the black markings on their bodies (see Mythology; Tiger and his Stripes, Lion and his Mane, Skunk and her Scent) and to their, some may say supernatural, affinity with all kinds of flames. As an interesting side note, this researcher has done a little digging into the Zootopian archives, and not one fox death has been attributed to fire, or its secondary effects such as smoke.  
The rescue of the Sun was performed by one of their, oddly few, male heroes, known as the "Nameless Fox". When asked about the reason he had no name, it was revealed that each fox believes that the gods, both malevolent and benign, can keep track of mortals who interest them by use of their name. By discarding his own, the Nameless Fox was protecting himself, and the family members he has left behind while performing his trials to secure mammalian freedom from the tyranny of the Gods.  
Their cultural hero did not go unscathed however. Sources go into little detail, but go on to say that the black markings on themselves, and some other mammals outside the genus, are a physical promise from the sun to never harm them.

Traditional Garb

Before the advancement of modern mammalian society, the various fox tribes that occupied these lands lived in an seemingly simple manner, as displayed by their lack of day to day clothing. Most foxes lived in small, tight knit family groups, with extended members of the family or tribe in the surrounding lands, and thus nudity wasn't as taboo as it may be in other certain species. However, as we are constantly discovering, outward appearances are more often than not deceiving.  
While vulpines perceive themselves as protected from fire in general, they do show a great deal of respect for anything that can boast the same. As such, many of their adornments, as we can see in the image above, tend to be, if not fireproof, than at least resistant. 


	14. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and her "brother" hit the town. Secrets muttered, trust is given and mammals are oggled.
> 
> -EDIT-
> 
> O. M. Goodness, I'm on TV Tropes! Thank you to whomever nominated and voted for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry this has taken so long. I know people are demanding updates while calling me "good sir" (you know who you are) and I know I keep promising. Things have just been rather... Hectic at home.
> 
> I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I do plan to have a more plot based story for fluent. I'll have a separate fic up for side stories and one shots, so stay tuned.
> 
> With that, enjoy the fic!

Po

The Pounding bass that beat underfoot. Muted lights against bright colours. Mammals grinding against each other on the dance floor. Couples and hook ups making out in alcoves and against walls. Garishly coloured drinks with names like "Screaming Orgasm" In unique shaped glasses.

Of all the places she would have thought her companion would take her, this was the last on her mind.

But he felt at ease here. Even threw a, dare she say it, charming smile at the bartender as he picked up their drinks. He caught his eyes roaming at some of the dancing figures too, smirking as his eyes dipped down below the waist.

That said, she was really having fun. The diminutive fox felt more... Not confident, he was always confident. Perhaps accepted would be the best word. He lowered his guard enough to let her in, and she understood the level of trust that required. Already two drinks in, and he was telling all kinds of stories that had the rabbit snorting into her glass, trying to hold in outright peals of laughter behind her hand.

Finnick himself sat much more relaxed than normal. Shirt open to reveal his cream fur to the throng of dancers, he already caught more than one looking over with a curious, interested gaze. He dismissed them out of mind however. Tonight was about he and his "sister" getting to know each other better, the familiar setting doing much in the way of social lubricant.

She was still snorting into a napkin at his last story about some strip-o-gram getting, accidentally, dragged into a cop party a few years before her employment when he sat down the pair of drinks on their table, grinning wide.

"Yeah sis, t' this day he _still_ has those regulation cuffs swinging on his belt."

Grey fingers clutched at the offered glass, trembling a little as her shoulders shook, setting it onto the table.

"Oh... Oh sweet cheese, I have _got_ to grill Wolfard about that later..."

The pair sipped, calming themselves a little as Finnick leaned back, casting an eye out into the crowd again.

"So what's your tastes?"

He blinked, dragging his eyes away from a lion running fingers through a zebra's mane and back to Judy, chuckling a little.

"Damn girl, ye jump straight in don't ya... Ahh, ye'll just laugh."

The buzzed bunny straightened up, swaying very slightly as she rose a paw.

"I would nev... Never! Judith Laverne Hopps does _not_ laugh at her brother! Unless he really deserves it!"

It pulled a smile on his muzzle, twirling his drink. Judy was dead set on this Brother-Sister thing they had going on and if he were honest, he liked it. From being merely a method of including her in their traditions to genuinely thinking of her as a sibling took him by surprise, and the more they did these little outings the more he was sure about what he had planned.

"Ah'm just messing with you girl, ah know you won't."

He smiled at the rim on his glass, pausing before taking another sip.

"Ah wish Ma was here. She'd like you."

He bristled a little as her ears fell back slowly before mentally shaking himself. Pity and sympathy were two different things. Besides, he brought it up. He had to deal with it. He mentally made a note to order soft drinks for the next round though.

"What was she like?"

Setting his glass down, he sighed, elbow on the table and chin in hand. He hadn't told many people. Hardly anyone other than Nick got the full version, details stripped of meaning in the best of hustles; letting people think you gave them info whilst telling nothing.

Judy... She deserved everything.

"You mind we speak Vulpine?" He gestured to the dancing crowd not far from their table and, though tipsy, she caught on quick, nodding.

" **Of course Finn. Take your time.** "

Some words were slurred, naturally. A combination of booze and just plain unable to pronounce some words. Tenses for instance always gave her trouble. But she threw herself into like everything else, overcoming it with sheer grit and force of will. He had to hand it to her, if someone said she couldn't do something, she worked her ass off until she could. Right now for instance, she was carefully staring at him, making sure to record every detail despite the booze filling her veins. He was willing to bet that she outright practiced being drunk for such an occasion.

" **She was beautiful... Of course all cubs think that of their mum... 'Mother is God in the eyes of a child', right? But she was... She had to, she came from 'Pure Stock' after all.** "

The phrase left a bitter taste in his mouth and he slammed back a mouthful, holding up a paw. Taking the hint, Judy sat back down, waiting for him to answer the unasked question.

" **There are places where foxes... Or at least, breeds of foxes... Are more acceptable. In some cases they own whole Gods Damned stretches of countries. There's a reason I don't hand out my family name to just anyone.** "

He could see it in his mind, from photos and books and tales from his mother. The golden sands that flowed like a river, the sun's gift richer, as opposed to the sometimes ear biting chill of Zootopia. He wouldn't give up his van for anything, but an old, ancestral part of him panged for the sand smoothed wooden sledges that glided over the dunes with ease. The desert would always be "home", despite never setting foot there. The artificial mounds of coarse, ground up rock that made up the Sahara District couldn't come close.

He inhaled sharply as he ground himself back to the here and now, with the pounding bass and sharp tang of alcohol.

Maybe one day, later in life, he would take a trip out... If he could even get past border control by that point.

" **My mother was heir to one of the oldest, most powerful families... A couple of generations ago, they practically owned the place. And, as was 'proper', my mother was promised to a small family that had territory over a particularly resource rich region. Barely a month old, and already betrothed."**

He glanced at Judy, a faint smirk as she sat there, enthralled. He could see the dozen questions bubbling up inside her, and he appreciated the restraint. This was hard enough without adding interruptions.

" **My grandmother was... Is, a very traditional fox. You know, 'A Tod's place is either in the kitchen or in the bed'. I'm told she didn't like her husband all that much, but among the social elite it was common place to despise your own spouse... So when her daughter said she met this handsome, sweet young man, she brushed aside everything that didn't relate to her plans. Her own daughter was more of a bargaining chip than a family member.** "

He took the time to wet his mouth with the remains of his drink, thinking back to the few memories he had left of his parents. His father's face was completely absent, and already it was impossible to remember the sound of her voice.

Clearing his throat, he shifted in his chair a little until his face was totally hidden from the crowd. If he was going to end up embarrassing himself over this, he at least trusted Judy not to make a big deal out of it.

" **They tried, unsuccessfully, to appeal to her mother, but the due date for her marriage was quickly approaching. So, they did the only thing they could. They ran."**

**"I don't know how they got to Zootopia... I'm guessing I never will. Whenever I asked they deflected the question, or gave me a simple 'when you're older'. Now that I _am_ older, I can think of half a dozen methods that you wouldn't want to tell a cub about..."**

He shook his head slowly, a humourless chuckle slipping out of his lips. Visions flickered round his mind of any dozen of scenarios that could've taken place, from the innocent to... Well. His mother was _very_ attractive.

He barely registered the paw that gripped his own firmly, an understanding Judy murmuring that it was okay, he didn't need to go into detail. A small nod of thanks and he was plunging back into the memories that remained over the years.

**"It wasn't an easy life. And I'm guessing when I came round, it wasn't any easier. But we were happy for a while..."**

He found himself squeezing back at the paw.

" **Dad... Got sick. Maybe if he stopped to rest, maybe if they dipped into their savings for the medicine... Or maybe it was just his time, I don't know. But he was there. And then he wasn't."**

He swallowed a lump that he was certain wasn't there before.

" **I don't... There weren't many foxes back then, and it was a prey dominated... I don't know if he was cremated or buried... Or where.** "

A scrape of the chair across the floor and suddenly he was pulled against the side of a grey bunny, a supporting hand on his opposite shoulder and the paw between them gripped tight.

"Finn... **Finnick, you don't have to go on if-"**

He squeezed and shook her paw as his jerked his head back up.

"I got this... Thanks... So, uh... **So, mother was never the same after that... And life got harder. Two mouths to feed on a fox's salary? She always tried to smile for me, but there were some nights I walked past her room and... Heard her sobbing."**

He licked his dry lips and wished he hadn't been so hasty to finish his drink earlier.

**"Then Grandmother came."**

**"She said all would be forgiven... Welcome back with open arms. Back to the warmth of the desert, the comforts of riches, the stability of family..."**

**"All she had to do was... Was leave the _Mongrel_."  
**

He felt the sting behind his eyes and roughly blinked, carefully extending the claws on his opposite hand to Judy and dug them into the bottom of his palm, a distraction tactic he picked up a few years ago. With the potential embarrassment averted, he dived back in, attempting to push it all out in one rush, like tearing off a band aid.

**"I know, it must have been tempting... But she refused. Her son meant more to her than the comforts of home..."**

**"I wish she had. God Judy, I wish she had... I didn't want to see Grandmother striking her from the family tree. I didn't want to find those empty bottles in the trash. Didn't want to see this... Wonderful, beautiful, loving person become crushed by this world, but I did..."**

**"I didn't want to have to come home from school and wait... For a mother that would never come home. For an unsympathetic cop grabbing me and my shit and telling me I'm being shoved into foster care. You know, it took me two years to find out what happened? Drunk driver. Got a fine. A gods damned _fine_!"**

He didn't resist as he was pulled against her chest, or complain about the rocking of their bodies, the soft, barely audible murmurs that it was okay... That he could let it out, it was okay...

He did refuse to acknowledge the growing damp patch on his Sister's dress however.

**"I can't remember his face Judy... I can't... Remember her voice, I just... You're all I have and I just..."**

He didn't see Judy wave the bartender over, or pay their tab. He couldn't remember being helped into a cab, or guided up the stairs.

He did remember her paw, constantly with him, stroking his back as the darkness of sleep took him and...

\---------------------

He awoke to noon sunlight, in the spare room of Judy and Nick's apartment. The scent of bunny atop the blankets confirmed she was with him the whole night, a constant presence. An anchor as he slept.

He grimaced as last night came flooding back, rubbing his face in annoyance and shame. Either he was getting out of practice now that he was all "reputable" and shit, or those drinks had a rougher kick than their taste let on. A quick glance under the covers confirmed that she had helped him undress, thankfully leaving his boxers. A guy's gotta have some mystery to him. Besides, she probably helped out her brothers back home all the time.

Stumbling to the door, his ears perked at soft voices. Instantly he pressed one against the keyhole, folding the other back smoothly. A lifetime of survival instincts doesn't just die out just because he was in a comfortable period.

He picked up the small "Tcks" of claws on the wooden floor **Nick** and a soft humming alongside running water. Judy certainly. Dishes?

"Where'd you leave the list?"

Right, near noon, Nick's current shift...

"By the key bowl... Oh, and pick up something for Finn, would you? I was going to invite him to stay for dinner."

A small smirk ghosted over his face. Just like a Matron, always looking after everyone.

"Sure. So... What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, uh... I don't know if he would want me to..."

"His parents?"

Slick Nick. Too sharp for his own good sometimes.

"He... Yeah... I still can't believe how foxes were treated..."

He noticed Nick didn't reply with the 'Still are' floating round both fox's minds. Maybe the whole "make a difference" thing was rubbing off on him. The larger fox mumbled a quick something, the faint ruffling on fur on fur as he marked his girlfriend before leaving.

"You're not upset are you? I mean, you two have been friends forever."

The claws on the floorboards paused, and he just knew he was giving her that goddamned smile of his.

"Nah... I'm just glad he has someone to talk to about it. You've been good for him. Alright, I gotta go, or Bogo will have me on Tundra duty. Love you Carrots."

 He waited ten minutes after her reply and the click of the door before walking out, grabbing the laundered clothes that had been left out for him. Judy didn't seem surprised when he managed to grunt out a short, terse "Morning", just a smile, nod and a spot next to the coffee maker.

Ancestors, if he wasn't firmly against woman, Nick would have had some serious competition.

The silence was comfortable, as he let the mahogany panacea work its magic on his system. For all he knew how energetic she could get, they could at least appreciate peace and quiet. Once he felt like he could operate around other mammals, he gave her a rare smile and thanks.

She quickly waved him off.

"Got to look out for family right? Besides, it was nice to see you relax."

Family. Family seemed to be responsible for every shit thing in his life and yet here was this little upstart bunny, doing a better job as Matron than most foxes. And she didn't even realise it! She cared enough to provide him shelter, sustenance, safety. She didn't judge when he mouthed off, just listened with the patience of a saint, and helped him work through whatever hassle he was in now.

And unlike some Matrons he could mention, she treated him as an equal. Not just "the male". Not just a "mongrel".

She loved him. Not as much as her mate, but that's only proper. She loved him and wasn't ashamed to publicly call him "Brother", press or public be damned. That kind of loyalty was rare these days.

Staring back into his coffee, watching the steam curl and twist, he made up his mind. With a quick gulp of the burning, bitter liquid, he twisted on the stool to face her.

"Alright, this is s'posed to be all formal an' shit, but I ain't got th' patience fer that... Judy Hopps, ah wanna join yet clan."

She didn't quite register what he had said for a few seconds before blinking and calmly lowering her mug, reaching out for his paw.

"Finn... I'm a Rabbit. I don't have a clan-"

He shook his head and stood on the stool,, would have climbed onto the desk if she hadn't asked (Not demanded, ask) that he kept his feet off the counter, tounting off on his fingers.

"The Wilde Clan, the Gray Clan, and I guarantee you a few other names that would be happy to sponsor you. The rabbit that talks like a Fox. The prey that leapt through the flame. Like it or not girl, you're already something o' a celebrity among us Vulpes."

He grinned and jumped down as her ears turned a vivid pink, walking over.

"For the first time in decades, maybe centuries, Fox cubs are asking 'Why?'. Why can't I be a banker, why can't I be a chef, a doctor, a lawyer."

He grinned, gesturing to a graduation photo hung pride of place in the main room.

"A cop. And that's all you girl, you showed us we can be more, an' others that we can be trusted."

The bunny stood, tapping her foot slightly as Finn rattled off reason after reason, holding up her paws in an attempt to stem the tide.

"O-okay, okay, okay! I get it! But I don't even now anything about... Clans, and barely any traditions, and I still can't get the future tenses right and-"

He grabbed her hands and smirked, eye to eye.

"Yer learning. Ye got two fine foxes t' teach ye after all..."

The laugh was worth it, watching her shake her head as she gave in, carrying her mug to the sofa with Finn hot on her heels after a refill.

"Alright Finn, I'll... Consider it. _If_ you tell me what your type is."

She quickly snatched his phone away when he mentioned he had pictures, flicking to the first before loudly yelling something in Lapine, dropping the phone between them.

" _Sweet cheese_ Finn, how could... I mean that was..."

With a wink and a sip, he casually quipped that he always ended up on top. The flushing ears only made him laugh harder as she flicked to the next photo.

A rabbit for a sister? Damn right it was odd. But he wouldn't give her up for anything.


	15. Yikes?

Well, this was going to be a lovely little chapter about Judy adopting Finnic and creating a clan, but...

Seriously, wow.

Okay, I think... I may need to re-write Fluent.

Touch up on some details, remove the au, re-write a few chapters that, oh yes, were written up in less than an hour because i hadn't updated in so long. While I may be proud of The Tickler, that whole scene wasn't planned out at all.

I dunno how long this will take to write up Judy's progression to clan leader for Fluent.

Or her growing political clout for Eloquence.

Or the dramatic social upheaval for the as yet unnamed _third fic_ for this AU.

 

So if you like this fic as it is now, I'd recommend saving a copy. In a weeks time I'll have saved all of these chapters and deleted the fics while I work on improving them!

 

:3

 

Maybe I can get the chapters to mesh together better this time around! (And let's be honest, the first couple of chapters really need the upgade)

ciao for now!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Due To the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569871) by [Artan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan)
  * [Food for Tongue and Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764580) by [Artan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan)
  * [Old Remedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892962) by [Artan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan)




End file.
